Un rail de lumière
by Ellundril07
Summary: "Jusqu'à maintenant, la seule lumière que j'étais capable de voir était celle du néon de ma chambre qui se reflétait sur ma coke. Et puis j'ai fini par te rencontrer, et tes yeux bleus m'ont changé. Définitivement." YAOI ! Naruto x Sasuke et d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Tu sais, un jour, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte.

Sasuke lança un regard torve à Itachi qui le regardait d'un air à la fois sévère et soucieux depuis la porte.

-T'as pas frappé avant d'entrer… fit-il remarquer sans répondre à son frère.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas une question, alors il s'en fichait un peu. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Puis il ferma les yeux pour faire comprendre à l'intrus de s'en aller.

Itachi soupira à son tour et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Les protestations de son petit frère lui firent comprendre qu'il devait être plus doux, mais il n'en avait cure. Sasuke, lui, se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, alors il allait faire de même.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit que celui-ci avait oublié son sac de cours sur la table. La première idée qui lui vint fut de lui ramener mais il retint son geste. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

Il entreprit de vider méthodiquement le sac de son frère et examina minutieusement chaque objet et livre qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait le temps. De toute manière, Sasuke allait planer encore un petit moment.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en ouvrant la calculatrice. Un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche tomba avec un bruit soyeux sur la table. Il le ramassa, un peu déprimé.

-Trouvé, murmura t-il.

La colère le prit soudain et il se rendit dans la petite cuisine pour le vider dans l'évier, et il ne se calma que quand il vit la poudre blanche être évacuée jusque dans le siphon avec l'eau du robinet. Ce genre de chose ne valait pas mieux qu'une ordure à ses yeux. Elle avait détruit son frère, et le bon sens aurait été de prévenir leurs parents, mais il savait très bien que s'il le faisait, ils enverraient Sasuke en cure de désintoxication et il ne pourrait pas terminer ses études. Alors il gardait ça pour lui en espérant que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise passe, mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il était supérieurement intelligent, les notes de Sasuke baissaient de plus en plus et Itachi s'inquiétait de le voir rater son année de prépa de mathématique. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, le jeune homme avait pris un boulot pour pouvoir se payer sa coke. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Itachi, c'était la nature même du travail. Sasuke travaillait dans une boite de nuit ou il exerçait la fonction de serveur mais aussi de strip-teaseur, et il croyait que son frère ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, lui, en revanche, c'est que celui-ci l'avait suivi jusqu'à son boulot et avait assisté à son numéro sans qu'il ne le voit.

Itachi rangea le sac de Sasuke et le reposa là où il l'avait trouvé. Il savait bien que son frère se rendrait compte du vol, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser foutre sa vie en l'air sans rien faire. Il se sentait impuissant face à la descente aux enfers de Sasuke, et il savait que ça ne s'arrangerait pas comme ça.

Il décida de s'atteler à ses devoirs. Il devait faire une synthèse de ses travaux de la journée pour pouvoir le rendre le lendemain à son maître de thèse. Il préparait un doctorat en anthropologie des symboles anciens, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Même si ses parents n'avaient pas été d'accord au début, il avait su les convaincre et avait été rejoint par son petit frère qui entrait en prépa quelques années plus tard.

Au bout d'une heure, il entendit des pas nonchalants dans le couloir et reconnut la démarche habituelle de son frère.

-Itachi… murmura Sasuke en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Itachi en essayant de rester de marbre face au spectacle qu'offrait son frère.

-Mon sac… fit-il en tendant la main.

-Viens le chercher, j'ai du boulot, dit Itachi en recommençant à écrire.

-Hm… je crois que je tiens pas bien debout… ricana Sasuke, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

Cela ne fit pas rire du tout son frère et il s'en rendit compte.

-T'es déprimant… grogna t-il en s'approchant.

Itachi vit qu'il chancelait mais il ne chercha pas à l'aider. C'était sa faute après tout. Il fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce que Sasuke faisait, mais un bruit de chute le fit sursauter.

-Sasuke ?

-Chuis là…

Il vit une main dépasser de la table, et en déduisit qu'il allait bien.

-Tu viens m'aider 'Tachi ? J'arrive pas à me lever…

Itachi soupira et se leva. Il attrapa son petit frère par les aisselles, le souleva d'un seul coup, et le posa brutalement sur une chaise proche.

-Aïe ! Se plaignit celui-ci. Vas-y plus doucement tu veux ?

-N'en demande pas trop, se contenta de répondre durement Itachi.

Sasuke tendit la main vers son sac qu'il attira à lui, mais chacun de ses gestes étaient exécutés à une lenteur insupportable. Itachi savait exactement pourquoi il voulait son sac.

-Ne cherche pas, le prévint-il en raturant un mot sur son brouillon. Y'a rien.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui d'un air étonné.

-Chercher quoi ?

-Tu sais exactement quoi, et moi aussi, pour mon plus grand malheur, répondit Itachi. Je ne sais pas combien tu l'as payé ta farine, et après tout je m'en fiche, mais je l'ai envoyé dans les égouts.

-Tu… Quoi ? S'exclama soudain Sasuke.

Son cerveau qui tournait au ralenti à cause des médicaments venait de comprendre. Il se leva et il chancela de nouveau.

-Assieds toi, dit Itachi d'un ton calme. Tu vas tomber de nouveau et cette fois, je ne te ramasserai pas.

-Mais, mais… tu l'as jeté ! TU AS BALANCÉ MA COKE ?! Hurla Sasuke.

-Ouais.

-Mais… t'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sur que si ! C'est ça ou je préviens les parents ! Le menaça Itachi.

C'était la chose de trop pour lui. Les antidépresseurs, au début, il était d'accord, pour réduire son stress, mais maintenant, ça ne l'amusait plus. Le job stupide, c'était déjà beaucoup moins drôle, mais ça... ça ! c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il posa son stylo et se leva à son tour. Il se planta devant son petit frère et darda ses yeux dans les siens, quelque peu embrumés.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Si tu es venu ici pour faire ce qu'il te chante, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Tu dois réussir ton année, et je ne suis pas là pour faire ta baby-sitter et te ramasser comme la dernière fois ! Tu as compris ?!

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un air de défi. Puis il attrapa son sac et disparut dans sa chambre, et il ne réapparut pas de la soirée.

…

L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer. Tous les élèves de la prépa s'étaient regroupés, toutes filières confondues. Depuis peu, les professeurs avaient annoncé la création d'un tronc commun pour celles-ci.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Naruto en cherchant ses amis des yeux. Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde dans cette prépa.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vu que les étudiants de la filière « Science et Vie de la Terre ».

Il vit ses amis qui lui faisaient signe et s'empressa de les rejoindre.

-Alors, ils ont dit quoi ? Ça a commencé ? Demanda t-il quand il fut installé aux côtés de Kiba.

-Non, pas encore, mais ils ont dit que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, répondit Chouji. Une demi-heure, pas plus.

-Oh non ! Se plaignit Naruto. Moi qui pensait qu'on allait pouvoir rater le cours de géologie !

-Moi aussi je croyais ça ! S'exclama Kiba. Mais bon tant pis, et puis en plus le prof va nous rendre les notes du dernier exam.

-Ça m'ennuie d'avance, commenta Shikamaru.

-Peuh ! Tu dis ça mais t'auras encore une fois la meilleure note de la classe ! Fit remarquer Naruto en faisant la grimace.

Bon, ses notes n'étaient pas catastrophiques du tout, mais elles pourraient être meilleures, vu les efforts qu'il faisait pour se maintenir au niveau. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais au même niveau que Shikamaru, qui était major de promotion sans jamais rien faire d'autre que de se plaindre à longueur de journée.

-Tu l'as dit ! Approuvèrent Kiba et Chouji.

…

Après le cours de géologie, ils avaient leur premier cours en commun. Comme prévu, Shikamaru avait obtenu la meilleure note. Naruto et Chouji, quand à eux, eurent une note assez correcte tandis que Kiba avait eu la moyenne tout juste. Ils se demandaient bien ce qui allait se passer dans ce nouveau cours.

…

-Vous travaillerez sur un projet à trois, dit le professeur, une fois que le calme fut rétabli et qu'il sentit que les étudiants l'écoutaient. Ce projet devra mettre en relation les trois matières représentées dans cette classe : mathématique, physique et SVT. Ce projet, vous devrez le rendre à la fin de l'année et comptera pour moitié dans la note finale qui déterminera votre passage ou non en deuxième année.

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

-Sur ce, je vais vous répartir en groupes de trois personnes chacun. Les étudiants sont répartis de façon aléatoire.

Le silence se fit.

…

-Sakura Haruno !

-Oui ! S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vifs en se levant.

-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto !

-Présent ! Répondit Naruto d'une voix forte en se levant à son tour.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit d'un sourire.

-Uchiwa Sasuke !

Le silence se fit. Naruto et Sakura cherchèrent partout pour voir si quelqu'un s'était levé en silence, mais rien ne se passa. Le troisième membre du groupe était absent.

…

-Excuse moi, mais je me présente de nouveau, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis en première année de physique.

-Salut, répondit Naruto en lui serrant la main. Moi c'est Naruto. Je suis en première année de SVT. À ce que je vois, on va devoir trouver un moyen de contacter le troisième membre du groupe, Sasuke je-sais-plus-comment. Tu le connais pas par hasard ?

À ces mots, les yeux de Sakura se mirent à briller.

-Bien sur que je le connais ! S'exclama t-elle. Enfin, pas personnellement, mais je sais qui c'est. Il est super intelligent, et les filles l'adorent ! Alors tu pense bien qu'il est connu ici !

-Ah, se contenta de répondre Naruto, ne voyant pas du tout de qui il s'agissait. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de définir un projet, il faut lui parler.

-On peut toujours aller au secrétariat et demander si ils n'ont pas un numéro ou une adresse, suggéra Sakura.

-Yosh… Allons-y.

…

Itachi venait de rendre sa synthèse à son maître de thèse quand son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna pour décrocher.

-Allô ? Hm… oui, c'est moi… QUOI ? Vous êtes sur ?! Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous rappelle !

Il retourna en courant voir son maître de thèse.

-Excusez moi, je dois y aller maintenant ! La prépa de mon frère vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai vu partir ce matin alors…

Furieux, Itachi sortit au pas de course en se promettant de passer un savon à Sasuke quand il l'aurait retrouvé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Haletant, Itachi entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière laquelle il s'appuya un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait cherché Sasuke partout, à la boite de nuit où il travaillait, dans les commerces qu'il fréquentait habituellement, et n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé.

Il alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau, reprendre ses esprits, et attrapa son téléphone portable.

-Allô ? Oui, je vous appelle car mon petit frère a disparu. Oui, j'attends.

Ce faisant, il alla poser son sac de cours dans sa chambre. Il redescendit au moment où la femme qu'il avait au téléphone revint.

-Oui, alors… Sa description ? Il est plutôt grand, 1m75 à peut près, mince, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il portait un sweat blanc à manches longues, un gilet noir par dessus et un jean. Il s'appelle Sasuke. Je peux vous donner une photo si vous préfér…

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter.

-Attendez une minute s'il vous plaît. J'entends du bruit, dit-il en s'approchant. Non, la porte était fermée, comme d'habitude.

Le bruit venait apparemment de la chambre de son frère. Cela le rassurait un peu.

-Non, pas la peine d'envoyer une patrouille, mais merci, dit-il à l'adresse de son interlocutrice.

Il entendit un rire de femme venant de derrière la porte et il comprit soudainement. Il se mit en colère.

-En fait, commença Itachi en ouvrant la porte avec fracas, je retire ma demande. Je viens de le trouver.

Devant lui, Sasuke et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas rigolaient comme des idiots, nus comme des vers.

-Oui, je suis sur, continua Itachi comme si de rien n'était.

-'Tachi, ferme la porte s'teuplait… marmonna Sasuke, visiblement encore défoncé.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, et désolé de vous avoir dérangé, répondit Itachi sans faire attention à ce que son frère disait.

Il raccrocha et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours, dit Itachi sur un ton glacial.

-C'est pas le moment… glissa Sasuke en recouvrant ses parties intimes. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

-Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais croire que tu puisse baiser dans cet état, trancha Itachi, volontairement vulgaire.

-Hé, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Rugit Sasuke.

Itachi attrapa les vêtements de la fille qui traînaient par terre et les lui lança.

-Toi, tu file, et que je ne te revois plus ici !

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'interposa Sasuke.

-Tu vis chez moi, se contenta de répondre Itachi. Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu suivras mes règles, et si je ne veux pas que tu ramènes des filles droguées ici, tu le fais ! Un point c'est tout !

Voyant qu'il était vraiment en colère, Sasuke frémit, et la fille partit en courant, à moitié habillée.

…

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Itachi ordonna à Sasuke d'aller se laver et de changer ses draps.

-Je dois faire autre chose ? Demanda Sasuke, assis sur une chaise dans le salon.

-Oui, répondit Itachi. Tu vas aller en cours cet après-midi.

…

-On avait bien rendez-vous devant l'entrée ? Demanda Naruto à Sakura.

Celle-ci, toute excitée, ne lui répondit pas, mais il supposa que oui. De toute manière, c'est ce qu'avait dit le frère de Sasuke, à qui il avait pu parler.

-Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à attendre… murmura t-il en s'asseyant par terre.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait une heure de libre.

Son portable sonna.

-Allô ? Ah, c'est toi Hinata. Oui, ça va… Et toi ? Super… Non, je ne suis pas libre demain, désolé, mais on se verra peut-être ce week-end ok ? Bon, à plus. Oui, moi aussi.

-C'est ta copine ? Demanda Sakura, qui avait assisté à la conversation.

-Ouais, répondit Naruto d'un ton blasé.

Il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie sentimentale, sauf avec ses amis, et il ne connaissait pas cette fille. En plus, il s'ennuyait ferme, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire, à attendre un gars même pas fichu de venir en cours.

-Bon, il se dépêche ou quoi ?

-Il va arriver, j'en suis sur ! S'exclama Sakura.

Naruto se leva. Avec son 1m85, il dominait la plupart des gens et en plus de sa taille, ses cheveux dorés attiraient l'attention. Il avait du sang étranger dans les veines, ce qui expliquait son physique peu commun. Ses yeux bleus, entre autres. Et au Japon, c'était tellement rare que dès qu'il se promenait dans la rue, les passants se retournaient, fascinés par cette couleur si déroutante.

Il s'étira et s'appuya contre le portail qui marquait l'entrée de la prépa. Bon, il attendait encore un quart d'heure et il se cassait. Il avait des révisions à faire.

Des pas se firent entendre et il se retourna.

-Salut, c'est vous Sakura et… Naruto ? Demanda Itachi en s'approchant.

-Ouais, c'est nous, répondit le grand blond en lui serrant la main. C'est toi Sasuke ?

-Non, moi je suis son grand frère, Itachi. Je t'ai parlé au téléphone il me semble.

-Ouais. Et donc, où il est ?

-Il arrive.

Sakura regardait d'un air ahuri le jeune homme en face d'elle. Itachi était plus vieux que Sasuke, mais il lui ressemblait tellement ! Il avait cependant l'air plus mature.

-Sasuke, dépêche toi ! Dit Itachi d'une voix forte.

-Ouais ouais j'arrive… Mais parle moins fort !

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il ne trouvait pas ce gars si extraordinaire. Ses yeux noirs avaient l'air épuisés, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint cireux des malades atteints de maladies incurables. Non, vraiment, pas de quoi sauter au plafond.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Sakura de se mettre à glousser comme une dinde dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Naruto se retint de lui lancer une pique. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle voulait fantasmer sur un fantôme, grand bien lui fasse ! Mais très peu pour lui.

Itachi remarqua le regard réprobateur de Naruto mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord d'avoir une telle réaction. Ça avait de quoi surprendre, de voir quelqu'un dans un tel état.

-Bon, comme j'ai pas toute la journée, on va t'expliquer en gros ce qu'il se passe, fit Naruto, puisque Sakura ne semblait pas disposée à émettre le moindre son devant Sasuke. En gros, on doit faire équipe pour un projet qui regroupe nos trois matières, et on doit le rendre à la fin de l'année. Ça compte pour le passage pour l'année prochaine.

-OK, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Il avait à peu près l'air normal, du point de vue du comportement. Itachi se félicita de l'avoir jeté dans une baignoire remplie d'eau glacée pour le réveiller de sa torpeur médicamenteuse.

-Bon, et bien moi je vais y aller, dit Itachi en s'éloignant.

Sasuke attendit qu'il fut suffisamment loin.

-Deux choses : j'ai pas envie de travailler avec deux guignols dans vos genres, et il est hors de question qu'on me voit traîner avec vous ici. Compris ?

Il guetta les réactions. Sakura fut outrée mais Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Moi ça me va… J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec un junkie, ça nuirait à ma réputation.

-Naruto ! S'offusqua Sakura. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses !

-Répète encore ça une fois et tu le regretteras ! Grogna Sasuke, piqué au vif.

Naruto eut un rictus et s'éloigna.

-Ah ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? T'auras même pas la force de m'atteindre !

Et il partit en riant. Sasuke serra les dents.

-Euh… Sasuke ? Tenta Sakura. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, ce n'est pas important.

-Je t'ai parlé, à toi ? La coupa Sasuke.

Et il passa devant elle sans même la regarder.

…

-Ce gars est un cas je vous jure ! S'exclama Naruto en s'asseyant à table avec ses amis pour manger son sandwich.

-A ce point ? S'étonna Kiba.

-Ouais ! Il ressemblait à un fantôme, et chuis quasiment sur qu'il prend des médocs.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Shikamaru, je te crois. Après tout, tu t'y connais mieux que nous tous réunis.

-Ça, c'est vrai ! Approuva Chouji en engloutissant une poignée de chips.

-Ah, d'ailleurs, je suis dans la même équipe que Hinata tu sais ? Demanda Kiba à Naruto.

Il vit celui-ci se raidir sur sa chaise.

-Donc, tu as encore trouvé une excuse pour ne pas avoir de rendez vous avec elle hein ?

-Hm… ouais.

-Naruto mon pauvre vieux ! Soupira t-il. Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec elle dans ce cas ?

-Ben, je sais pas trop, répondit le blond. Elle est gentille, et je voulais pas lui faire de la peine, et puis on se connaît depuis le lycée alors…

-Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-Si tu continue à te comporter comme ça, tu risque de la blesser encore plus que si tu lui avais dit « non » dès le début.

-Ouais, je sais… murmura Naruto. J'ai toujours du mal à faire ça…

-Ben, envoies lui un sms si tu ne veux pas le faire oralement.

-C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea Naruto. Ce genre de chose, ça ne se fait pas comme ça ! C'est lâche, de rompre par sms ! Si je dois le faire, alors ce sera en face.

Kiba sourit. Naruto ne changerait décidément jamais.

-Et la fille de ton groupe ? Demanda soudainement Shikamaru. Sakura machin-truc. Elle est comment ?

-Complètement accro à Sasuke, répondit Naruto. Elle m'a filé son numéro pour qu'on sache où se retrouver pour travailler sur le projet.

-Je vois. Et tu as une idée ? Pour le lieu de rendez-vous ?

-Non. Pas encore.

-En parlant de rendez-vous, continua Shikamaru, c'est bien ce soir que tu vas voir Gaara, c'est ça ?

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

-Hé oui !

…

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Naruto à son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il observa attentivement le visage pâle, trop pâle de son ami et se retint de soupirer. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Pas plus que pour les épaisses cernes qui entouraient ses yeux presque transparents.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, fit Gaara avec un petit sourire. Je sais que je fais peine à voir, mais je préférerais que tu agisse normalement avec moi.

-Je sais, désolé… murmura Naruto. À propos, qu'à dit le médecin ? Ton état s'est-il amélioré ?

-Il a dit que techniquement, tout allait bien, mais qu'il fallait que je repose beaucoup. Sinon, il n'a rien contre ma sortie de l'hôpital.

-C'est super ! S'exclama Naruto. Et puis, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as besoin. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec ta famille alors si tu veux, je pourrais te garder chez moi pour que tu puisse reprendre des forces.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, répondit Gaara. Je crois que je vais accepter. C'est beaucoup trop stressant pour moi de rentrer à la maison.

-Ça me va très bien !

-D'accord. Je t'appellerais pour te prévenir alors.

Une infirmière toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre pour indiquer qu'il était l'heure pour Gaara de prendre ses médicaments, mais aussi pour intimer à Naruto de partir. Celui-ci se leva et sortit de la pièce en saluant son ami.

-Appelle moi bientôt !

Il entrevit le salut de Gaara et il sortit de l'hôpital sans plus tarder. À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les hôpitaux. Il avait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Il attrapa son portable et entreprit d'avertir ses amis de l'état de Gaara.

…

-Alors comme ça, il pourra sortir bientôt, fit Kiba en plein milieu de leurs révisions.

Il parlait bien sur de Gaara. De tous ceux de la bande, il avait été celui qui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter le rouquin, mais il avait été bien obligé. Après tout, c'était l'ami d'enfance de Naruto. C'est pourquoi il était toujours attentif envers lui et avait été profondément choqué en apprenant sa leucémie, deux ans plus tôt.

Bien sur, Gaara s'en était remis, bien que difficilement. Ce fut la reprise d'une vie normale qui fut le plus dur pour lui et il sombra rapidement dans la dépression. Dépression que Naruto ne découvrit que le jour ou il apprit qu'il avait fait une rechute due à la prise de médicaments antidépresseurs et autres drogues dangereuses.

Ça avait été le parcours du combattant pour le blond. Il avait envoyé son ami à l'hôpital de force pour lui faire suivre une psychothérapie et combattre son addiction, et en même temps soigner sa maladie. Gaara avait beaucoup souffert de tout ça, mais Naruto l'avait soutenu à chaque nouvelle étape, et il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. C'est pourquoi Naruto détestait autant tout ce qui touchait à la drogue.

La remarque de Kiba fit lever la tête aux deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Chouji, la bouche pleine de gâteaux.

Chouji avait toujours adoré manger. Où, quand, quoi, ça lui importait peu, du moment qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à grignoter. Une qualité selon ses amis, un défaut selon les filles.

-Non rien…

Naruto, lui, avait entendu Kiba, mais il ne dit rien. Il fut cependant heureux que ses amis se soucient un tant soit peu de Gaara.

…

-Naruto ?

Naruto se retourna et tomba sur Sakura.

-Salut, dit-elle. Je t'ai vu passer et je me suis dit qu'on devrait fixer un lieu de rendez-vous pour commencer notre projet.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai ! J'avais presque oublié ! S'exclama Naruto. En parlant de ça, tu as une idée ?

-C'est encore un peu flou, soupira Sakura, mais j'ai une vague idée. J'ai réussi à faire passer un message à Sasuke pour qu'il y réfléchisse de son côté et il a seulement répondu qu'il refusait qu'on vienne chez lui pour travailler.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Naruto. Ce gars ne pense qu'à sa gueule de toute façon. Bon, et chez toi, ça te dérange ?

Sakura vira au rouge vif. -M..mais, je suis une fille ! Bafouilla t-elle. Et une fille n'invite pas de garçon chez elle !

-Et puis surtout, tu ne veux pas que Sasuke voit à quoi ressemble ta maison, termina Naruto.

Un bruit non identifié lui répondit.

-Moi, j'ai pas trop envie de vous voir chez moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix on dirait…

-La bibliothèque ? Suggéra Sakura.

-T'as pas entendu le fantôme ? Il ne veut pas être vu en public en notre compagnie tu te souviens ? Ironisa Naruto. Bon…

Il attrapa un bout de papier dans sa poche et inscrivit son adresse au dos.

-Tiens, fait passer ça au fantôme, dit-il. Pour la date, on verra plus tard.

Sakura se retint de lui dire d'arrêter de traiter Sasuke de fantôme, mais ne dit rien. Naruto avait vraiment l'air de ne pas apprécier le brun.

…

-Sasuke ? Appela Itachi le soir venu, en écoutant le message sur le répondeur.

Des pas traînants lui répondirent.

-Quoi ?

Bon, il avait encore l'air à peu près clair, mais ça n'allait pas durer.

-Tiens, un message pour ton projet. L'adresse du rendez-vous, mais la date n'a pas encore été fixé.

Itachi lui tendit le bout de papier sur lequel il avait recopié l'adresse. Sasuke l'attrapa et le lut rapidement.

-Uzumaki-Namikaze ? C'est pas un peu trop long comme nom ?

Il eut un rictus moqueur.

-Complètement débile…

Et il disparut de nouveau dans l'obscurité du couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-J'aime bien comment tu as changé les meubles de place, dit Gaara en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

-Merci. Bon, j'ai mis tes affaires dans la chambre que tu occupe d'habitude quand tu viens, répondit Naruto. Et n'oublie pas, tu dois te reposer le plus possible.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas.

Gaara se laissa tomber sur une chaise proche. Il avait perdu l'habitude de bouger beaucoup. À l'hôpital, on lui permettait seulement de marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir et depuis sa sortie, il avait du aller chez lui récupérer des affaires et revenir ici, toujours sous la surveillance de Naruto. Et maintenant, il se sentait épuisé.

-Tu devrais aller faire une sieste, dit le blond en se rendant compte de sa fatigue. Je te réveillerais pour le dîner.

-Ok.

Gaara se rendit à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. Naruto ferma la porte doucement pour le laisser tranquille, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il irait mieux bientôt.

…

On toqua à la porte deux heures plus tard, tandis qu'il faisait un brin de ménage. La poussière et la saleté était les pires ennemies du système immunitaire déficient de Gaara, avec les virus.

-Shikamaru ? Kiba ? Chouji ? S'étonna Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ses trois amis se trouvaient sur le seuil de sa porte. Il nota d'ailleurs que Shikamaru tenait un gros bouquet de jonquilles et il haussa un sourcil.

-On m'a dit que ça symbolisait le courage, se justifia t-il en le tendant au blond qui sourit.

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama t-il. Entrez !

-Comment il va ? Demanda Kiba.

-Il dort pour le moment.

-Je lui ai amené du chocolat noir ! Dit Chouji. C'est plein de magnésium et ça aide à combattre la fatigue. Et c'est très bon aussi pour le système immunitaire !

-Merci beaucoup.

Naruto sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de Gaara. Celui-ci s'était appuyé contre un mur pour garder équilibre, mais il souriait visiblement. Pourtant, son visage épuisé et amaigri rendait le tableau presque tragique. Un peu comme le dernier sourire d'un condamné à mort.

Kiba sembla visiblement choqué par son état, mais Chouji réussi à cacher sa surprise derrière une bouchée de chips. Shikamaru lui, parvint à rester impassible. Il n'en était pas moins ému cependant.

Ce fut Chouji qui, à la grande surprise de tous, réussit à prendre la parole le plus naturellement du monde en premier.

-De rien ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. Il faut manger pour reprendre des forces.

Il s'approcha pour lui tendre le paquet de chocolat. En comparaison avec la silhouette épaisse de Chouji, il semblait aussi fragile que du verre.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. J'étais sur que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir te voir dès le premier jour. Désolé.

-Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de t'excuser, répondit Gaara. Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venu, vraiment, mais tu as raison sur un point. Je vais aller me recoucher.

Il disparut de nouveau, le chocolat toujours dans les mains. Chouji sembla satisfait.

…

Naruto mit le bouquet de jonquilles dans un vase et entreprit de nettoyer les tiges.

-Attends, je vais t'aider à couper les pointes en biais, dit Shikamaru en s'armant lui aussi d'un couteau.

-Non, t'es beaucoup trop flemmard pour ça ! Rigola Naruto.

-Laisse moi faire ! S'exclama Kiba en lui enlevant des mains.

-Ok… soupira Shikamaru en s'asseyant pour les regarder faire.

Le silence s'installa, seulement interrompu parfois par le bruit des mâchoires de Chouji.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans cet état, finit par dire Kiba en posant une fleur dans le vase.

-Je sais, répondit Naruto. La leucémie, c'est grave.

-Ouais… murmura Shikamaru. Ça a du être dur pour toi non ?

Naruto haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-J'ai vu pire…

Shikamaru baissa la tête, et Chouji interrompit même son repas un instant.

-On le sait, dit-il en donnant une tape amicale dans son dos.

…

Sakura vérifia sur la boite aux lettres que l'adresse était la bonne, puis elle se décida à toquer chez Naruto. Elle se demandait bien quel genre de logement il pouvait avoir. Vu le genre, ça risquait d'être sale. Un appartement de garçon, quoi.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête blonde de Naruto apparut.

-Ah, Sakura. Entre.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et elle fut surprise de constater que le petit appartement dans lequel il logeait sentait bon la lessive et le nettoyant pour le sol. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle imaginait.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Pas une trace de poussière sur le sol, ni de vêtements qui traînaient par terre.

-Il faudrait que tu enlève tes chaussures s'il te plaît, dit Naruto en lui désignant une paire de chaussons.

-Oh, bien sur ! Dit-elle. Mais je suis surprise de trouver un appartement aussi propre !

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, se contenta t-il de répondre. Bon, viens, on va s'installer pour travailler.

Il la guida jusqu'à une table où elle déposa son sac de cours qu'elle vida de ses feuilles.

-Tu sais à quelle heure arrive le fantôme ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je crois qu'il ne va tarder. Je l'ai prévenu qu'on devait se retrouver ici à 13h30.

Ils s'étaient décidés à travailler le samedi après-midi pour mettre au point le début du projet, mais Sasuke semblait en retard.

-Naruto ?

Sakura fut surprise d'entendre une voix masculine n'appartenant pas à Naruto.

-Ah, Gaara ! J'ai complètement oublié de te présenter. Je t'ai parlé de Sakura, on travaille ensemble. Sakura, voici Gaara, mon meilleur ami. Il vit chez moi pour le moment.

La jeune fille détailla le jeune garçon, visiblement mal en point. Son état lui faisait penser à celui de Sasuke.

-Pas beau à voir hein ?

-Hein ?! Bafouilla t-elle, confuse. N..non ! Ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! J..je cherchais juste la cause de… enfin tu vois, de...

-Laucémie, la coupa Gaara. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai l'habitude.

-Oh… murmura Sakura, incapable d'ajouter autre chose.

Naruto lança un regard éloquent au rouquin pour lui dire d'aller se reposer. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter le blond.

-Toujours l'air aussi débile, à ce que je vois, fit Sasuke une fois qu'il eut ouvert.

-Et toi, toujours aussi pâle comme un cul, répliqua du tac au tac Naruto.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire emmerder par un drogué.

-Tu dois enlever tes chaussures, dit Naruto.

-Tu me demande ça juste pour me faire chier ?

-Non, c'est la règle ici, répondit simplement Naruto en désignant Sakura et enfin ses propres pieds.

-Règle à la con… marmonna Sasuke en enlevant ses chaussures tout de même.

Il entra de lui-même dans le salon. Naruto espéra que Gaara eut déjà rejoint sa chambre, mais c'était le cas, alors il put souffler un peu.

-Tu as de l'eau ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non, je vais au puits tous les matins pour aller chercher mon eau ! Ironisa Naruto. Installe toi, je vais te chercher un verre et de l'eau. Sakura, t'en veux aussi ?

-Euh...oui, s'il te plaît, répondit la jeune fille, encore choquée par sa rencontre avec Gaara.

Au moins, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi l'appartement était aussi propre.

-Ça pue le détergent ici, fit remarquer Sasuke.

-C.. c'est pour l'ami de Naruto, murmura Sakura. Il a une leucémie.

-Ah.

Bon, le blond n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide que ça.

…

-Bon, alors, vous avez réfléchi à quoi ? Demanda Naruto en s'asseyant à son tour autour de la table.

-Hm… c'est plutôt dur de concilier nos trois matières, dit Sakura, mais j'avais pensé à la conception d'un appareil volant qui utiliserait l'énergie solaire, mais je suis pas encore sure.

Naruto nota sur une feuille.

-C'est plutôt pas mal. Et toi le fant… Sasuke ?

Sasuke tiqua.

-Une couverture chauffante qui adapterait sa température selon les besoins corporels de la personne qui l'utilise.

-Ok, marmonna le blond en l'écrivant en dessous.

-Et toi ? Demanda Sakura.

Naruto posa son stylo.

-Moi j'avais pas du tout pensé à créer un truc, mais plutôt à réaliser une expérience. Je me susi dit qu'on pourrait essayer de recréer un atome géant avec tout son fonctionnement interne et externe.

-Oui, mais pour faire quoi ?

-Et bien, pour démontrer qu'il se trouve à la base de toute chose. Et pour trouver comment se crée un atome.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il était assez surpris par cette proposition, d'autant que Naruto ne semblait pas être le genre à avoir une tête bien pleine.

-Explique.

-Et bien, en fait je regardais un manga récemment, et bon, c'est pas important lequel c'était, mais en gros le gars disait que l'atome suivait la même structure que l'univers, et qu'il se créait à la suite d'un big-bang, comme lui. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Ah, je vois.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce gars était un complet abruti. Se baser sur un manga pour échafauder une hypothèse scientifique !

Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait très soif. Il attrapa son verre qu'il vida d'un trait et se resservit. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, car il connaissait la cause de la soudaine soif du brun, mais il ne dit rien.

-C'est très bien pensé, intervint Sakura. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire ça. C'est largement au-dessus de notre niveau !

-Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! S'exclama Naruto en se grattant le crâne. Bon, tant pis ! On a qu'à choisir un de vos deux projets.

-Ok, soupira Sasuke, peu désireux de rester dans cette maison, avant d'engloutir un autre verre d'eau. Je vous laisse choisir.

-Si tu ne veux pas participer, ça éliminera d'office ton idée, fit remarquer Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, je m'en fiche.

-Comme tu veux, répondit le blond. Sakura, comme nos deux idées son éliminées, il ne reste que la tienne. Donc, c'est ça qu'on fera.

-D'accord.

…

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils purent enfin partir. Naruto attendit que Sakura fut partie et retint Sasuke par le bras.

-Attends une seconde toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto le plaqua contre un mur. Sasuke tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Le blond faisait bien dix centimètres de plus que lui et au moins dix kilos aussi.

-Écoute moi bien, murmura Naruto à son oreille. Ce que tu fais dehors, je m'en fiche, mais il est hors de question que tu pénètre chez moi défoncé ! Tu m'as bien compris ?!

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Grogna Naruto. Les personnes sous ecstasy se déshydratent très vite et sont obligées de boire souvent ! Alors tu ne viens plus ici si tu as pris quelque chose !

Sasuke se débattit, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de la poigne de fer de Naruto.

-Lâche moi !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras répondu. Tu m'as compris, oui ou non ?!

-T'as aucune vraie preuve que j'ai pris un truc !

-Si tu veux, j'appelle les flics et ils te feront une prise de sang, au moins on sera fixé.

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines. C'était sa hantise, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfoncer face au blond. Hors de question. Il avait trop d'honneur pour ça. Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant.

Il attrapa le visage du blond et l'embrassa. Dégoûté, Naruto le repoussa violemment.

-Argh ! Beurk !

Sasuke en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac et s'enfuir en courant. Le temps que Naruto ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait déjà disparu. Il essaya de le poursuivre mais il resta plié en deux, vaincu par la douleur de son ventre.

-Je vais lui faire payer ça… murmura t-il.

…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Kiba, hilare. Il t'a embrassé pour pouvoir s'enfuir ?!

-Ouais… marmonna Naruto, découragé.

Ils se trouvaient dans leur café préféré et buvaient une boisson bien méritée, et Naruto en avait profité pour leur raconter les événements de la veille, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déclencher l'hilarité de ses amis.

-Je pensais pas qu'il y avait des gars capables de faire un truc pareil… soupira Shikamaru. Ça a l'air chiant tout ça !

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur ce coup, dit Naruto en buvant une gorgée de son café noir. Et en plus il m'a frappé, cet enfoiré. J'ai encore mal à l'estomac à cause de lui !

-Pourquoi il t'a frappé ? S'étonna Chouji.

-Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à venir chez moi défoncé, répondit le blond.

-Ah, je vois.

-Pfff ! Non mais sérieux, comment je vais pouvoir lui faire payer ça ?!

-Ben, t'as qu'à raconter ça à tout le monde à la prépa, suggéra Kiba.

-Personne me croira.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement énorme que les gens vont forcément se poser des questions ! Naruto, il t'a embrassé. Embrassé ! Pas juste pris dans ses bras ou un truc du genre.

-H..hein ?

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent.

-Hi.. Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille n'osait pas le regarder en face.

-J..j'ai entendu que quelqu'un t'avait embrassé… tu.. tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

-N..non, c'est pas ça ! Contra Naruto. C'est juste… ce gars là… tu vois je.. je voulais pas hein !

-C.. c'est un garçon en plus ? A..alors tu n'aime pas les filles ?

-Non ! Enfin si mais… Hinata, je voulais pas que ça arrive tu vois…

Mais c'était trop tard. Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Hinata.

-C..c'est dommage… M..moi je t'aimais vraiment ! M..mais je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé maintenant !

Et elle partit en courant sans laisser à Naruto le temps de se justifier.

-Hein ? Attends, elle croit quand même pas que…

-Que tu es gay ? Termina Shikamaru. Si, je crois.

-Nooooooon ! Se lamenta Naruto. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sasuke, tu vas me le payer cher !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Naruto était toujours furieux après Sasuke. À cause de lui, Hinata l'avait largué ! Bon, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais quand même ! Et pire que ça, maintenant elle le croyait gay !

-Naruto, l'appela Chouji. Naruto !

-Hm ? Marmonna t-il en tournant la tête dans la direction de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as entraînement aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mais je vais aller au stade quand même pour tirer des buts, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, on s'était dit qu'on pourrait venir avec toi.

Naruto fut surpris au début mais le regard inquiet de Chouji lui fit se souvenir du pourquoi de sa soudaine sollicitude. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait presque oublié.

-Je vais bien, dit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit Chouji, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul, surtout aujourd'hui.

-Je ne serai pas seul, y'a Gaara qui m'attend à la maison.

Chouji ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'engloutir une nouvelle poignée de chips saveur barbecue.

…

Sasuke, à peine rentré chez lui, se rappela qu'il devait aller travailler ce soir-là. Il était affecté au service.

Il jeta son sac de cours dans un coin de sa chambre et se changea pour revêtir une tenue plus adéquate pour servir des boissons dans une boite de nuit. Il opta pour une chemise cintrée noire sans manches et un simple pantalon moulant blanc car il faisait encore doux en ce début du mois d'octobre.

-Itachi, j'y vais ! Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Comme il n'habitait pas loin de son lieu de travail, il y allait en général à pied et comme le climat d'aujourd'hui s'y prêtait bien, il allait en profiter.

Il sortit son baladeur et mit en route une musique au hasard. Il marchait sans trop regarder, tant il connaissait bien la route, même si la nuit commençait à tomber. Soudain, un éclat doré retint son œil tandis qu'il passait devant le cimetière.

-Ah…

C'était l'imbécile de blond qu'il détestait. Le soleil avait crée un reflet dans ses cheveux clairs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à une heure pareille ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke se cacha dans un recoin sombre et il attendit que Naruto soit parti. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il vit le blond essuyer son visage et partir en sens inverse. Soulagé de ne pas s'être fait remarquer, il éteignit son baladeur et sortit de sa cachette, puis il s'avança en silence vers l'endroit où se trouvait un instant auparavant Naruto.

Malgré la nuit qui tombait, il lut les inscriptions sur les tombes et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Uzumaki Kushina et Namikaze Minato. Ce devait être les parents de Naruto.

-Décédés le 5 octobre 2013… lut-il.

Ça faisait pile un an, jour pour jour.

Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres, là où il avait embrassé le blond, sans en être vraiment conscient. Décidément, ce gars cachait beaucoup de choses.

-C'est pas mes affaires… murmura t-il finalement avant de faire demi-tour, lui aussi.

Et il se rendit à son travail, sans faire de détour cette fois. De toute façon il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant, à part le stade, des fois, mais il était vide.

…

-Je vais tirer quelques buts et je reviens ! S'exclama Naruto en posant les quelques courses qu'il venait de faire sur la table.

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il devait dormir aussi Naruto laissa un petit mot avant de fermer la porte sans un bruit.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le stade, son ballon à la main. Il faisait quelques dribbles tout en marchant. Une fois arrivé au stade, il dut escalader le grillage car le portail était fermé après 18h et il était actuellement 20h.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Gaara émergea d'un sommeil qui le laissa plus épuisé qu'autre chose. Il se leva lentement pour être sur de ne pas tomber et se rendit dans le salon où il ne trouva personne, mais il vit un mot posé sur la table. « Je reviens vite, je suis au stade. Signé : Naruto ».

Gaara sourit. Il savait très bien que Naruto ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, alors il décida de se débrouiller seul pour ce soir. Il ne voulait pas en demander trop à son ami le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents.

Il décida de laisser un plateau dans le frigo pour lui, au cas où il ait faim en rentrant. Il en doutait, mais on ne sait jamais.

…

Sasuke fut libéré de son service à une heure du matin. Son remplaçant était arrivé et il put avec soulagement sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante de la boite de nuit. L'air froid eut l'effet d'une claque sur son visage, mais c'était agréablement piquant. Il regretta cependant de ne pas avoir pris de veste, car il avait un peu froid à présent.

Il se décida à rentrer le plus vite possible pour se réchauffer.

Il marchait assez vite, pas très rassuré par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la rue. Les lampadaires marchaient peu, à peine suffisamment pour retrouver son chemin. Il soupira quand il déboucha sur la large rue beaucoup plus lumineuse qui éclairait le stade.

Son cœur battant assez fort à cause de sa nervosité, il s'arrêta un instant sous un lampadaire pour reprendre son souffle. Ce faisant, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une haute silhouette dans le stade. C'était étrange, surtout à cette heure-ci.

Il fronça les sourcils pour voir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir sans avoir à s'approcher, au cas ou ce serait un voyou, mais la chevelure dorée qui brillait à la lumière des réverbères lui donna la réponse. Il tiqua. Encore ce gars. Décidément, il le voyait beaucoup aujourd'hui, et il n'en avait aucune envie, surtout après leur dernière confrontation. Il était même persuadé que Naruto se ferait une joie de lui rendre ses coups, et au vu de sa force, il n'était pas pressé de tester.

Il se fit le plus petit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer de nouveau, mais de toute façon c'était presque inutile. Naruto était entièrement concentré sur son exercice.

Sasuke, accroupi dans un angle d'immeuble, resta un instant pour le regarder faire. Les mouvements du blonds étaient vifs et précis, et il manquait rarement, voire jamais le panier. Cela l'étonnait, mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir le juger. Et il n'avait pas envie de le connaître plus que ça après mures réflexions.

Soudain, Naruto balança le ballon et poussa un hurlement de rage. Sasuke sursauta.

-Fait chier ! Jura le blond en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la barre en fer qui soutenait le panier.

De là où il se trouvait, Sasuke put voir la barre se plier un peu, et un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à se frotter à lui !

-Chier… Fait chier !

Naruto répéta cette litanie pendant plusieurs minutes, et Sasuke crut même entendre des sanglots dans sa voix, mais sa raison lui fit en profiter pour filer en catimini.

-Putain, ça fait un mal de chien ! Entendit-il une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'angle de la rue.

Il sourit. Ce gars était vraiment stupide !

…

-Ta main, ça va ? S'inquiéta Kiba en voyant le bandage qui la recouvrait.

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète ! Rigola Naruto en se grattant la tête avec son autre main. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Aucun de ses amis ne furent dupes, mais ils accordèrent au blond ce petit secret. Ils savaient très bien qu'il se sentait toujours très mal après la mort de ses parents, et cette période était encore pire que les autres pour lui.

-Et ben en fait… hésita Kiba en fouillant dans son sac. J'hésitais à te le donner hier mais… tiens, voilà !

Il tendit un paquet à son ami qui fut surpris.

-C'est pour moi, c'est vrai ?! S'exclama enfin Naruto.

Shikamaru leva la tête et aperçut derrière Naruto, la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit pour le moment. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler que tous les étudiants venaient à la cafétéria.

-Bien sur que c'est pour toi ! Répondit Kiba. C'était ton anniv' hier, mais je me suis dit que ce serait un peu… enfin tu vois…

-Oui, dit Naruto avec un petit sourire. Je vois très bien.

Il se servit de ses dents et de sa seule main valide pour ouvrir le paquet. De son côté, Shikamaru, lui, lançait des regards fréquents à Sasuke, assis à la table à côté, en train de manger son sandwich. Il savait cependant qu'il entendait toute la conversation.

-Wouah ! S'exclama Naruto en découvrant son cadeau. Un casque audio sans fil ! Trop bien !

-Je sais que ton baladeur a cette option, alors j'en ai profité !

Naruto donna une grande claque dans le dos de Kiba qui fut projeté contre la table. Shikamaru vit Sasuke frémir à ce moment précis et eut un sourire. C'était la preuve qu'il regardait, en plus d'écouter.

-Tiens, mon cadeau ! Dit-il à son tour. Je savais pas trop quoi choisir alors…

Naruto palpa le paquet.

-Je crois que c'est un vêtement ou un truc du genre…

-Ouvre-le, tu sauras.

-Ouais !

Cette fois, il eut moins de mal à découvrir son cadeau.

-Oh ! C'est super joli !

Naruto déploya le tee-shirt orné d'un renard orange.

-Ça ira bien avec ton tatouage, fit remarquer Chouji. Tiens, voilà le mien !

-Je suis sur que c'est un gâteau, mais j'ai hâte quand même ! S'extasia Naruto en ouvrant la boite rapidement.

Il découvrit une multitude de petits gâteaux très appétissants.

-C'est moi qui les ai fait, dit Chouji, visiblement très fier de lui. Il y a chocolat-orange, chocolat-menthe, chocolat-fraise, chocolat-banane, chocolat-poire et chocolat-noix de pécan.

-Oh, ça a l'air trop bon ! Mais pourquoi t'en a fait autant ? J'ai pas grand-monde avec qui les partager, à part vous, alors…

-Ben déjà, nous trois, plus Gaara, ça fait quatre ! Intervint Kiba, qui choisissait déjà celui qu'il voulait. Et puis il y a toi, et pour le dernier, tu choisiras à qui tu veux le donner !

-Oui, c'est pas faux !

-Moi, j'en veux bien deux, dit Shikamaru en levant la main. J'aime le chocolat.

Naruto éclata de rire, surpris.

-Sérieux ?! Je savais pas ! Bon, ben je t'en passe deux alors !

-Chanceux ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-Bon, je garde le chocolat-menthe, dit Naruto ? Après, je vous laisse choisir.

-Je choisis le chocolat-noix de pécan ! Dit Kiba.

-Chocolat-orange, soupira Shikamaru, et je prendrai celui qui restera.

-Ok, répondit Chouji. Dans ce cas, je vais prendre le chocolat-banane.

-Il me reste donc le chocolat-poire et le chocolat-fraise. Va pour la poire alors...

-Ah, mince, je vais être en retard ! On va tous être en retard en fait ! S'exclama soudain Kiba en regardant sa montre. On doit se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le début du cours de classification des sols !

-Tu as raison, constata Naruto en s'emparant de son gâteau. On doit se bouger !

Il disparut.

-Allez-y, dit Shikamaru. J'ai un truc à faire avant.

-D'accord. On te garde une place !

Il attendit que ses amis furent partis. Il restait ses deux gâteaux dans la boite et les attrapa précautionneusement.

-Tiens, cadeau, dit-il en posant une des deux viennoiseries sur la table, devant Sasuke.

Celui-ci leva la tête dans sa direction, surpris.

-Tu devrais être plus discret. Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas vu…

Shikamaru eut un rictus moqueur et s'éloigna.

…

-C'est vraiment pour moi ? S'étonna Itachi en voyant ce que Sasuke lui tendait.

-Ouais, répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

-C'est pour te faire pardonner de l'autre fois ? Demanda Itachi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il préférait laisser croire à son grand frère que c'était pour ça, même s'il ne se sentait coupable de rien. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas les gâteaux et qu'il se voyait mal jeter celui-ci à la poubelle.

Itachi s'empara d'un couteau et coupa le gâteau en deux. Il était fondant à l'intérieur et il put remarquer la présence de zestes d'orange confis.

-Tiens, mange en un bout, toi aussi, dit-il en tendant une part à son petit frère.

Sasuke voulut refuser mais le sourire de son frère l'en dissuada. Il porta le gâteau à ses lèvres et mordit dedans. Étonnamment, il le trouva bon, pas trop sucré, et agréablement parfumé à l'orange. Le gros tas semblait avoir un don pour la cuisine, à ce qu'il voyait.

-Hm ! Apprécia Itachi. Vraiment trop bon !

…

-C'est gentil de la part de Chouji d'avoir pensé à en faire un à moi aussi, dit Gaara en considérant la viennoiserie posée devant lui.

-Je t'ai gardé le chocolat-fraise, répondit Naruto, la bouche pleine de chocolat parfumé à la menthe. Je sais que c'est ton fruit préféré alors… Non, franchement, goûte, ils sont trop bons !

Gaara sourit. Il se sentait toujours mieux quand Naruto était avec lui. Son énergie débordante lui semblait être comme un rayon de soleil, et il était éternellement émerveillé quand il voyait son sourire radieux qui ne cillait jamais, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Salut Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura en passant le portail de la maison de Naruto.

L'équipe avait décidé de se réunir une nouvelle fois chez le blond pour distribuer les tâches à accomplir, mais Naruto avait des comptes à régler avec un certain brun, aussi attendait-il ses équipiers appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.

Naruto vit arriver Sasuke et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il lui avait fait. De son côté, le brun soupira de soulagement en voyant Sakura, car Naruto n'oserait jamais le frapper devant elle.

-Tu nous attendais ? Demanda Sakura à Naruto.

-Ouais.

-Et avec ta copine ? Ça va toujours ? Continua la jeune fille.

Sasuke fut surpris. Il ne savait pas que Naruto était en couple.

-On a rompu ! Répliqua Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh, désolée d'avoir posé la question ! S'excusa Sakura, mais Sasuke savait que c'était contre lui que Naruto était en colère.

Il allait prendre cher.

-Rentre Sakura, dit Naruto. J'ai quelque chose à dire à Sasuke avant qu'on ne commence.

Le brun sentit son sang se figer. Sa raison le poussait à s'enfuir, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

Tandis que Sakura entrait, Naruto s'avança vers lui le plus calmement du monde, mais ses yeux démentaient son attitude. Sasuke resta impassible, même quand le poing du blond le cueillit à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Il se retint de justesse de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-Je rends toujours les coups ! Rugit Naruto.

Sasuke toussa, les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors… il manque quelque chose je crois, non ?

Et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, moqueur. Naruto tiqua, furieux.

-T'es vraiment un gars répugnant ! Murmura Naruto à son oreille. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien pris, sinon c'est demi-tour direct !

-Si… ricana Sasuke. De l'aspirine.

Naruto dut se retenir de ne pas le frapper une deuxième fois.

-Pitoyable… dit-il en bousculant Sasuke pour rentrer chez lui.

Le brun prit son temps pour entrer à son tour. Il se massait l'estomac pour diminuer la douleur qui irradiait dans son ventre meurtri.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Sakura en le voyant réprimer une grimace de douleur pour s'asseoir.

Gaara, qui regardait la scène, allongé sur le canapé, haussa son absence de sourcil. C'était l'œuvre de Naruto, il en était sur. Il jeta un regard éloquent à son ami pour lui faire comprendre sa désapprobation mais celui-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

-Bon, on commence ? Demanda Naruto. J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

-Je m'en doute, répliqua Sasuke. Le cimetière t'attend…

Gaara se leva d'un seul coup. Il avait repris des forces en compagnie de Naruto mais c'était la réaction du blond qui l'inquiétait. Il était vraiment imprévisible dans ces moments là.

-Comment… est-ce que tu sais ça ? Demanda finalement Naruto, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Juste comme ça, se moqua Sasuke. Mais se promener dans un cimetière en pleine nuit, ça fait tache, tu trouves pas ? Surtout le jour de son anniversaire.

-Hé, toi ! L'interpella Gaara. Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis !

Mais c'était trop tard. Naruto se leva brusquement et se précipita dans sa chambre où il s'enferma.

-Certains sujets sont sensibles, dit Gaara en s'approchant de Sasuke. Tu devrais le savoir, monsieur je-sais-tout.

-Il m'a cherché, je réponds.

-A quel moment ? Demanda Gaara. C'est à cause de toi qu'il a rompu avec sa copine que je sache.

-Et pourquoi ça serait ma faute ?! Demanda Sasuke.

Sakura, au milieu, ne comprenait plus rien. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, le roux et le brun.

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Ironisa Gaara. C'est toi qui l'a embrassé il me semble. Sauf si, bien sur, tu agissais sous l'influence de la drogue.

Sasuke tiqua, tandis que Sakura ouvrait de grands yeux. Son Sasuke, embrasser un autre homme ?

-Je ne me drogue pas ! Protesta Sasuke en serrant les poings.

-Bien sur, on dit tous ça… ricana Gaara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Hein ? S'exclama Sakura, oubliant momentanément ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sur Sasuke.

Gaara s'assit sur la table.

-J'ai attrapé une leucémie, mais j'ai finis par devenir dépressif et je me suis drogué. Ça m'a fait retomber malade. C'est pourquoi je reconnais mieux que personne les gens comme moi. Sasuke, toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. Enfin, étions. Moi, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Naruto.

-Si tu savais comme je t'envie ! Ironisa Sasuke en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Reste là ! Ordonna Gaara.

Sa voix était tellement autoritaire que Sasuke se sentit obligé de s'arrêter, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Viens avec moi.

Gaara se leva, et Sasuke obéit. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour il se sente aussi impuissant face à quelqu'un. Le roux le mena devant une porte.

-Est-ce que tu seras assez fort pour faire face ? Murmura t-il.

-Tchh ! Montre moi, qu'on en finisse ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Gaara ouvrit la porte doucement et s'effaça pour laisser voir Sasuke.

Naruto sanglotait, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, assis par terre. Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il le savait. Il regarda autour du blond. C'était une ancienne chambre, vide à présent, mais Sasuke comprit à qui elle appartenait en voyant l'immense tableau accroché au mur opposé.

C'était la chambre des parents de Naruto, il en était certain. Le tableau représentait deux personnes qui tenaient un bébé dans leurs bras. Ils souriaient à l'objectif. L'homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Naruto, et sa mère était très belle.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire ? Demanda t-il à voix haute.

Naruto se retourna immédiatement, et Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Il n'avait jamais vu un regard comme ça. Ce mélange de colère, de tristesse et de culpabilité. Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient comme des saphirs à cause des larmes, mais leur beauté était gâché par ce qu'ils renfermaient.

-Dégage ! Rugit Naruto. Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi !

Sasuke recula. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Ça lui avait fait un choc de voir ça, mais ça devait être l'objectif de Gaara depuis le début. Il fit demi-tour, ramassa ses affaires à peine déballées et sortit en claquant la porte. Il ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans cette fichue maison, même si c'était sa faute.

…

Ce matin-là, Sasuke devait rendre visite à un ami à lui. Enfin, un ami, c'était vite dit. Ils collaboraient pour la dope, c'était tout.

Il se leva difficilement (le coup de Naruto faisait encore effet) et remarqua qu'il y avait un message sur son répondeur pour l'informer que l'heure du rendez-vous était avancée de vingt minutes. Il soupira et se prépara un peu plus vite que prévu.

-Je sors ! Prévint-il à l'adresse de Itachi.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! Protesta son frère.

-Pas grave, j'ai pas faim.

De toute manière, si il n'avait pas de came, il n'arrivait jamais à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il se dépêcha de sortir et il arriva au point de rendez-vous un peu en avance. De là où il se trouvait, il apercevait un petit bout de cimetière et cela lui fit repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt chez Naruto.

Même s'il n'en avait laissé rien paraître, cette histoire l'avait un peu chamboulé, et il avait été déprimé encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait passé la soirée à broyer du noir et en rentrant du boulot, il s'était enfilé un rail de coke pour se sentir mieux.

-Tu es en avance, entendit-il.

Il sursauta. Malgré les flaques d'eau, Neji arrivait toujours aussi silencieusement.

-Ouais, marmonna t-il.

Il s'avança et son estomac se rappela à lui, le faisant grimacer.

-Ça va ? Demanda Neji.

-C'est rien, je me suis pris un coup par un abruti, éluda Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas donner à Naruto plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait.

-Ah ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui a osé t'approcher ? Ironisa Neji.

-Pfff… Un blond idiot, pas de quoi en parler plus que ça.

-Tu parle de Naruto ?

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Ouais… marmonna Neji. Il sortait avec ma cousine, mais ça s'est mal fini. Hinata a passé les derniers jours à pleurer là-dessus. Apparemment, Naruto préférerait les garçons, etc.

Sasuke pouffa, mais il décida de ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre Neji à dos.

-Ouais, je vois le genre. Enfin bref, tu as le matos ? Demanda t-il.

-Ouais, répondit Neji en sortant un paquet de sa poche. Mais ça sera plus cher que d'habitude, vu qu'on est en fin de stock.

-Je vois, soupira Sasuke. Ça me va.

La transaction s'effectua sans encombre.

-Ah, passe le bonjour à Naruto de ma part quand tu le vois ! Dit Neji en s'éloignant. C'est un bon copain à moi.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez amis ? S'étonna Sasuke. C'est pourtant pas le genre de personne avec qui tu traînes d'habitude.

-Bah, c'est Naruto ! Ça explique tout ! Tu sais Sasuke, ce gars est différent des autres… mais ça m'étonne que tu t'intéresse à lui… Hm… après mures réflexions, pas tant que ça en fait… Sur ce…

Cette fois, il disparut complètement, et Sasuke n'essaya même pas de lui poser d'autres questions. Il se demanda même pourquoi il lui en avait posé une à propos du blond.

…

Sasuke était en train de boire un café, assis à une table de la cafétéria, à la pause déjeuner, quand il entendit la voix de Naruto.

-Tu devinera jamais ce que Gaara m'a offert pour mon anniv' !

-Allez Naruto, nous fais pas languir ! Ronchonna Kiba. Montre moi !

Le groupe passa sans le voir, mais le dernier, Shikamaru, eut un léger sourire en l'apercevant. Sasuke tiqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore ?!

-Ta da ! S'exclama le blond en sortant un objet de son sac de cours.

-Non, mais c'est..! Commença Chouji.

-C'est la... dernière console à la mode ! S'exclama Kiba en l'admirant sous toutes les coutures.

Le raffut qu'ils faisait attirait l'attention de leurs voisins.

-Et j'ai même eu un jeu pour aller avec ! Renchérit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là, et le soleil se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Sasuke y chercha une trace des émotions qu'il avait pu y lire la dernière ois, chez lui, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce gars. Comment pouvait-il passer des larmes au rire comme ça ?! Et surtout, comment pouvait-il avoir un sourire aussi radieux en toute circonstances ?

Sasuke serra les dents. Ce gars était vraiment trop lumineux pour lui. Il lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Que ce soit ses cheveux, dorés, ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel, ou encore ses habits, toujours colorés, Naruto était son stricte opposé. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. Jamais. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à lui ?

-On pourra venir jouer chez toi, un de ces jours ?

-Ouais, bien sur !

-Sans moi, je dors…

-Tu resteras pour jouer au shogi avec Gaara !

…

Le soir même, Naruto décida d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Il n'y était pas allé depuis sa dispute avec Sasuke en fait, et ça commençait à lui manquer, quelles que soit les remarques qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Il informa Gaara de ses intentions qui faisait le ménage à fond dans sa chambre et alla acheter un bouquet chez la fleuriste du coin. Puis il prit le chemin du cimetière, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le parcourir.

Il entendit un grondement au-dessus de sa tête. Le ciel, pourtant dégagé toute la journée, avait commencé à se remplir de nuages noirs.

-Ah, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir… Je dois me dépêcher !

Il arriva au cimetière peu après, et il déposa son bouquet sur la tombe où reposait les corps de ses parents. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. L'accident de voiture avait été si terrible que leurs corps en avait été déchiquetés.

Naruto secoua la tête pour oublier ça. Il ne devait pas souvenir d'eux comme ça, pas de cette façon, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il commença à pleuvoir, et il finit par joindre ses larmes à celles du ciel.

…

Au bout d'un certain temps, il éternua. En ce début du mois d'octobre, la température commençait à baisser, se préparant à l'hiver tout doucement.

Naruto étant trempé, il décida de rentrer chez lui à son rythme. Il dit au revoir à ses parents et fit demi-tour. La pluie l'aidait à se calmer peu à peu et bientôt, sa tristesse eut disparu, remplacée par un sentiment de soulagement intense.

Il faisait vraiment mauvais, et en arrivant au stade, une sorte de brume entourait l'espace sportif. C'était assez inhabituel. Une tempête approchait sûrement, c'était malheureusement assez courant au Japon.

Il marcha dans une flaque d'eau assez profonde, ce qui le fit jurer quand il sentit l'eau froide pénétrer dans ses chaussures. Puis il constata avec stupeur que l'eau avait une étrange couleur rosée, comme si elle était mélangée avec du sang. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un éventuel corps, et en suivant les rigoles d'eau, il arriva jusqu'à une masse informe étendue sur le sol.

Il se précipita au côté du corps et le retourna.

-Q..quoi ?

Il traîna Sasuke jusqu'à un bord d'immeuble où il l'assit, appuyé contre la façade. Le brun était visiblement inconscient et il était blessé, il en était certain. Preuve en était le sang qui colorait l'eau de pluie.

Naruto examina son visage, mais celui-ci n'était marqué que de blessures légères et qui saignaient peu.

-Mince…

Il vérifia son cou, son torse, et finit par découvrir une très longue entaille sur son bras gauche. C'est d'elle que provenait tout le sang.

-Hé, Sasuke ! Réveille toi !

Il le secoua de toute ses forces et celui-ci émit un grognement. Naruto soupira. Au moins, il n'avait rien de grave.

-Bouge toi abruti ! Continua t-il.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé qu'il allait être gentil avec lui. Une partie de lui se demandait même s'il n'allait pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul à partir de maintenant, mais en jetant un œil à son expression, il eut l'impression de revoir Gaara dans sa période de junkie.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, ce furent les globes oculaires bleus océan de Naruto. Pendant une minute, il ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait, et la lumière bleue qui en émanait lui fit penser qu'il était arrivé au paradis, tout simplement.

-Je… suis mort ? Murmura t-il.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien, répondit une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Naruto déchira une bande de son tee-shirt et banda son bras le plus serré possible. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de douleur. Cela termina de le faire redescendre sur terre.

-Putain mais fait gaffe ! Rugit Sasuke.

-Oh c'est bon Raiponce ! Répliqua Naruto. Je vais pas te ménager abruti ! Allez debout !

Il attrapa Sasuke par son bras valide et le força à se relever, mais le brun le repoussa.

-Laisse moi tranquille idiot !

Il tituba et se raccrocha à un tronc d'arbre proche pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

-T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de t'occuper des autres ! S'exclama t-il.

Il était en colère, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Naruto, trempé jusqu'au os, prit une grande inspiration.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Hurla t-il.

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles, surpris par la capacité vocale du blond. De toute manière, il ne comprenait jamais rien quand ça le concernait.

-Tu me fais chier ! Cria t-il à son tour. Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça hein ?! Tu ris tout le temps ! Ça m'énerve ! Et ne m'aide plus jamais tu m'entends, puisque tu me déteste ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?! Pauvre abruti !

Il s'attendait presque à se faire frapper de nouveau. En fait, il l'espérait. Ça lui donnerait au moins une excuse pour le détester autant. Il haletait, et chaque respiration était douloureuse. Il s'était sûrement fait casser une côte.

En face de lui, Naruto le regardait, sans expression particulière. Malgré la grisaille alentours, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme deux projecteurs bleus. Il émanait de lui comme une sorte d'aura lumineuse, comme si la tristesse de la pluie ne l'atteignait pas.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

C'était ça. Il était jaloux, et ça lui était insupportable.

-T'es vraiment trop con… murmura Naruto en se détournant de lui.

Et il commença à partir dans la direction opposé. Sasuke, en le voyant s'éloigner, voulut le rappeler, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche, et Naruto finit pas disparaître au coin de la rue.

Une fois seul, il se mit à pleurer, désespéré par sa faiblesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?! S'exclama Itachi en le voyant rentrer, blessé et surtout trempé.

-J'ai glissé sur une plaque d'égout et je me suis assommé, répondit Sasuke le plus calmement du monde.

Il comprit immédiatement que son frère ne le croyait pas, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qui lui importait plus en revanche, c'était le fait qu'on lui ait volé sa came. Et il savait très bien comment ça allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Il allait être en manque.

-Allez, va prendre une douche !

-Non, pas tout de suite… protesta t-il.

-Pas de discussion !

Décidément, Itachi était encore plus chiant que d'habitude ! Il jeta son manteau trempé dans l'entrée et se rendit dans la salle de bains. De toute manière, il avait besoin de désinfecter sa blessure.

Il défit le bandage grossier le plus doucement possible, mais il avait affreusement mal au bras. Il nettoya la plaie avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant et constata qu'au moins, les bords étaient nets.

La douche lui fit un bien fou, malgré le fait que l'eau chaude picotait désagréablement son bras. Une fois sorti, il attrapa le premier bandage qu'il trouva dans l'armoire à pharmacie et serra fort.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Itachi, qui l'attendait devant la porte.

-Hm…

Itachi avisa son bras bandé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. En revanche, la maigreur de Sasuke le choquait. Bon, il avait vu pire, mais il était habitué à voir Sasuke un peu plus en chair.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Tiqua Sasuke en voyant le regard dubitatif qu'il lui lançait.

-Rien. Y'a… rien.

Il s'éloigna.

-Ton repas t'attend toujours dans le micro-ondes.

Sasuke n'avait pas faim, mais il se força à avaler le maximum d'aliments pour rassurer son frère, qui le surveillait de loin. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre qu'il retourna à la recherche de ses médicaments.

Il les trouva rapidement, vida la petite boite sur le bureau et s'appliqua à les réduire en poudre fine à l'aide d'un objet lourd. Puis, après l'avoir disposé en ligne, il la sniffa grâce à un stylo dont il avait enlevé le tube d'encre.

...

Naruto était furieux. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec Sasuke. Ce gars l'horripilait. Au moins, Gaara, lui, avait eu l'intelligence de reconnaître ses problèmes et avait demandé de l'aide ! D'ailleurs, le roux lui avait dit avoir une visite médicale le soir même pour faire un bilan, et avait demandé à ce qu'il soit présent. Aussi se dépêcha t-il de sortir du lycée après avoir salué ses amis.

…

-Y'a du monde ! Fit remarquer Naruto en cherchant un siège vide pour installer Gaara.

-C'est toujours comme ça, répondit le rouquin en souriant.

En effet, le service fourmillait en permanence d'activités en tous genres. Naruto brava la foule pour informer le médecin de Gaara qu'il était arrivé, mais cela ne fut pas chose facile. L'infirmière au guichet l'informa qu'il était aux urgences, et qu'il fallait se rendre là-bas pour le rendez-vous.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir et entraîna Gaara à sa suite vers le service des urgences en lui expliquant la situation.

Ils déambulaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand une voix interpella Naruto.

-C'est bien toi ? S'exclama Itachi. Je suis content de te voir !

Naruto expliqua brièvement à son ami de qui il s'agissait, puis rejoignit le jeune homme.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Itachi lui montra son bras d'un air navré.

-Un accident domestique, répondit-il. Je me suis brûlé avec les plaques chauffantes.

-Ah, c'est pas de bol…

-Naruto, je crois que mon docteur est par là, intervint Gaara. J'y vais, si ça ne te dérange pas. On a qu'à se retrouver à l'entrée.

-Comme tu veux !

Le roux disparut bientôt dans la foule.

-C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda Itachi.

-Ouais...répondit le blond. Il ressemble à ton crétin de frère, hein ?

Itachi eut un petit rire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Sasuke est… spécial.

-Oui, surtout quand il plane ! Asséna Naruto sans pitié.

Itachi ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Ouais je… j'ai tout essayé, vraiment… murmura Itachi. Mais ça ne sert à rien.

-Cure de désintox, dit Naruto. C'est la seule chose qui fonctionne avec les junkies.

Itachi accusa le choc.

-C'est le mot qui te dérange ?

-C'est bizarre de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un, c'est tout, soupira Itachi. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître assez.

-Je… Gaara en a été un, révéla Naruto. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Il ne prend plus rien.

-C'est une belle victoire pour lui. Il doit en être fier.

-Si seulement ton frère était moins stupide… geignit le blond.

-Tu as entièrement raison ! En parlant de lui, votre projet en commun, comment ça se passe ?

Naruto fit la grimace.

-Je l'ai viré de chez moi, finit-il par avouer.

-C'est à ce point là, entre vous deux ?! S'étonna Itachi.

-Ouais, répondit amèrement le blond. Déjà, il a brisé mon couple, il s'est ramené défoncé à mon appart', et il vient se foutre de moi après. Donc, oui, je ne l'aime pas, j'avoue.

-Désolé.

-Non, c'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! Continua Naruto. Franchement, tu es vraiment trop gentil avec lui ! Il a de la chance de t'avoir !

-T'exagère…

-Non, moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un grand frère…

-Tu n'en a pas ? S'étonna le brun.

-Non, j'ai plus personne moi, sourit Naruto.

-Ah, tu es encore là ?! S'exclama Gaara, les mains sur les hanches d'un air faussement contrit.

-Ah, mince ! S'excusa Naruto. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je dois y aller ! À la prochaine Itachi.

Le brun le salua tandis que Gaara se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Sympa les cheveux ! commenta Itachi.

Gaara leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je sais, répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin. Le rouge, c'est ma couleur.

…

Sasuke avait froid. Très froid. Et il savait exactement pourquoi. Il était en manque et ce, depuis deux jours maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à le cacher à son frère, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, d'autant plus que si les températures avaient baissé ces derniers jours, elles avaient remonté aujourd'hui. Le thermomètre frôlait les 23°C, ce qui allait l'empêcher de se dissimuler derrière de gros pulls en prétextant être frileux. Il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'il était malade, mais il n'était pas convaincu que ça marcherait indéfiniment. Et Itachi l'enverrait à la fac quand même.

-Merde… marmonna t-il, enfoui sous une montagne de couverture.

On était en fin de journée, alors ça ne paraissait pas suspect de rester couché après une journée de travail scolaire. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait travailler à la discothèque ce soir, et il se mit à jurer. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Pas sans came.

À l'aveuglette, il attrapa son portable et appela son boulot, tout en cherchant une vague excuse, puis se dit que la maladie en était une bonne.

…

Itachi rentra chez lui une heure plus tard, épuisé et surtout avec un traitement pour régénérer sa peau brûlée, des conseils des médecins plein la tête pour se rétablir le plus vite possible. Et puis surtout, il repensait à sa rencontre avec Naruto et ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des junkie. Lui ne se sentait pas le courage d'envoyer son frère en cure de désintoxication. Il savait que ça l'anéantirait. Mais il avait gardé le numéro du blond et celui-ci lui avait glissé en douce celui de Gaara, au cas où il aurait besoin de plus de conseils.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, qu'il trouva déverrouillée, il comprit que Sasuke était déjà là, mais que surtout, il s'engueulait avec quelqu'un. Et sûrement au téléphone. Il soupira. Encore une soirée compliquée en perspective.

Il décida d'intervenir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère avec fracas et le trouva effectivement au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

-Va te faire f… hurla Sasuke à son interlocuteur.

Itachi s'éclaircit la voix.

-'Tachi ?! S'exclama Sasuke en remarquant enfin sa présence dans sa chambre.

Il coupa précipitamment la communication sans laisser à son frère le temps de voir le nom de la personne avec qui il s'engueulait.

-C'était qui ? S'enquit le plus âgé.

Sasuke cacha son portable dans son dos. Chose étrange, il semblait relativement effrayé.

-P..personne.

-Tu lui gueulais vachement fort dessus, pour quelqu'un qui n'est « personne » ! Insista Itachi.

-Si je te le dis ! Se défendit le plus jeune.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Itachi capitula. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il nota mentalement l'heure pour vérifier plus tard.

-Au fait, fit-il en sortant, tu as le bonjour de Naruto.

-Ne me parle pas de ce gars ! Grogna Sasuke, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

Itachi ferma la porte en la claquant derrière lui. Il sentit le bruit résonner dans son cerveau. Ça faisait déjà deux jours que les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet du tout et il se sentait vraiment mal. Il se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois ci. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Neji, puisque celui-ci l'avait averti qu'il était en rupture de stock. Et si Itachi apprenait ça, il partait direct en cure de désintoxication. Et il serait fichu pour de bon cette fois.

-Putain… marmonna t-il, claquant des dents.

…

-A table ! S'exclama Itachi en entrant dans la chambre de son frère avec fracas.

Il le trouva toujours sous les couettes. Cela l'inquiéta, surtout qu'il faisait relativement bon à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Sasuke ? Murmura t-il, pensant qu'il dormait.

Il s'approcha et remarqua que non, son cadet ne dormait pas. Il jouait sur son téléphone.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, lui reprocha Itachi.

-Hm ? Fit Sasuke en se retournant à demi. C'est juste que j'ai pas faim.

Itachi soupira et tira les couvertures.

-Hé, mais ça va pas ?! L'invectiva le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Demanda Itachi pour toute réponse aux protestations de son frère. Tu suis mes règles, un point c'est tout.

Il l'attrapa par le bras mais le relâcha aussitôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! S'alarma t-il. Tu es gelé !

Sasuke attrapa la couverture en s'enfouit dedans.

-Je sais… C'est pour ça que je sors pas.

-Ok je… je t'apporte à manger ici ! Dit Itachi en sortant précipitamment.

Il attrapa un bol une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, y versa un bouillon en poudre qu'il recouvrit d'eau bouillante et une fois prêt, l'apporta à Sasuke.

-Tiens, ça ira mieux après.

Sasuke en doutait, mais il prit le bol précautionneusement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Il en but une gorgée, malgré qu'il n'ait pas faim du tout, et il dut avouer que la chaleur qui lui descendait le long de l'estomac était assez agréable.

-Merci, murmura t-il.

Il était assez content de la crédulité de son grand frère. Décidément, celui-ci était vraiment idiot ! Il pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi si il y mettait un peu de volonté et de mise en scène.

-J'ai du attraper froid la dernière fois quand je me suis évanoui sous la pluie.

-Oui, ça dit être ça, approuva Itachi en posant une main sur son front pour évaluer sa température. Bon, finis ton bol et recouche toi après. Appelle moi si tu veux d'autres couvertures.

-Ok.

-Je vais aller faire quelques courses, continua Itachi. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-A cette heure ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-J'ai repéré une supérette ouverte 24h/24h, répondit Itachi. Et je manque de gel douche, alors je vais y faire un tour.

-Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure.

Itachi sortit de nouveau et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis il ouvrit l'annuaire.

…

Naruto était en train de cuisiner. Gaara se trouvait avec lui et le regardait faire, puisque le blond ne voulait pas d'aide. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de faire cette recette.

-Tu sais, dit Gaara, tu pourrais simplement commander chez Ichiraku pour avoir de bons ramen. Tu dois vraiment tout cuisiner toi même ?

-J'ai déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, répondit Naruto. Bon, c'est vrai que les miens sont moins bons que ceux de chez Ichiraku, mais il faut essayer pour s'améliorer ! Et puis je suis quand même assez fier du résultat à la fin !

-Je vois… Dis moi, pourquoi tu fais ça presque nu ?

Naruto jeta un œil à son accoutrement. Il n'était en effet vêtu que d'un caleçon.

-Parce que je me salis tout le temps quand je cuisine. Et puis, on est entre mecs non ? T'es pas beaucoup habillé non plus que je sache !

Gaara jeta un œil à son accoutrement, un long peignoir en satin vert et rouge sombre.

-Déjà un peu plus que toi.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? S'étonna le rouquin. Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-Quoi ?

-Vu ton accoutrement, c'est évident que tu n'attendais aucune visite, ironisa Gaara en allant ouvrir. Sauf peut-être Hinata...

Les insultes du blond le suivirent dans le couloir.

-Euh… désolé de venir aussi tard mais…

-Ah, vous êtes le gars de cet après-midi, se souvint Gaara en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Itachi.

-En effet, répondit Itachi, visiblement embarrassé de se trouver là.

Gaara lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de le détailler tandis qu'il le guidait. Il était vraiment frêle, mais il dégageait quelque chose de majestueux, et encore plus vêtu ainsi d'un simple peignoir.

-Naruto, le frère de Sasuke est là, dit le roux en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place.

-Ah, mais t'aurais pu me le dire avant ! Protesta le blond en cherchant vainement de quoi se couvrir.

Itachi pouffa en l'apercevant dans le plus simple appareil, ou presque.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai un frère donc ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est ma faute.

-D'après toi, pourquoi je te dis de ne pas te promener nu toute la journée ? Se moqua gentiment Gaara.

-Pour éviter ce genre de situation ? Rigola Naruto en se grattant le crâne.

-Tu as encore du jus de tomate plein les doigts.

-Ah, mince ! J'en ai partout dans les cheveux maintenant ! Itachi, assieds toi, tu paieras pas plus cher !

Itachi sourit et s'assit à côté de Gaara, un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans la cuisine de quelqu'un d'autre, même si les deux propriétaires n'étaient pas ou peu habillés.

-Donc, pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Gaara.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Naruto en s'asseyant à son tour. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ouais… murmura Itachi. J'aurai pu appeler, comme j'ai vos numéros mais…

Gaara fronça les sourcils en regardant Naruto qui lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

-Vas-y, crache le morceau, l'encouragea Naurto en voyant que le brun avait du mal à se lancer.

-Ben… soupira Itachi. J'avais peur qu'en vous appelant de chez moi Sasuke entende notre conversation et je veux que ça reste secret.

-Ça me va, répondit le blond. De toute façon, j'évite au maximum d'avoir à faire avec lui tu sais, donc peu de chances que je lui dise que tu es venu.

-Ok. Et bien… il était bizarre tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas si ça a à voir avec la drogue mais…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! L'interrompit Naruto. Tu dois voir ça avec Gaara, il s'y connaît mieux que moi.

-Arrête de couper tout le monde Naruto, dit le rouquin. J'écoutais moi aussi.

-Ah, désolé… s'excusa le blond.

-Bon, continue.

Itachi décida de se lancer. Il se tourna vers Gaara et demanda d'une traite :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire si quelqu'un est glacé ?! Et est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Non c'est pas très grave. Et ça veut seulement dire qu'il est en manque, répondit le roux du tac au tac.

-En manque ?

-De sexe ? Rigola Naruto, avant d'étouffer un couinement quand Gaara lui écrasa le pied pour le faire taire. Aïe…

Il attrapa son pied endolori et le massa pour faire passer la douleur.

-De came, asséna Gaara en ignorant les gémissements de son ami.

Itachi baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard froid de l'ex-junkie.

-Et… je fais quoi pour ça ?

-Rien. Y'a rien à faire. Juste attendre que ça passe.

-Et si ça s'aggrave ?! S'exclama Itachi.

-Hôpital direct. Mais il ira en cure de désintox, pas de doute là-dessus.

Itachi poussa un profond soupir et posa son front contre la table.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça… gémit-il. Il va me détester sinon !

-Oh que oui ! Approuva Naruto. Moi, quand j'y ai envoyé Gaara, il m'a insulté de tous les noms et a refusé de me voir pendant trois mois. Et puis après, il m'a appelé pour me remercier.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Itachi.

Gaara détourna la tête en marmonnant une vague excuse, le rouge aux joues. Itachi pouffa de rire. Des deux gars-là étaient vraiment attendrissants ! Son âme de grand-frère qui reprenait le dessus sans doute, car il ne put s'empêcher de leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Hé ! Protesta Naruto.

Gaara se contenta de reculer, embarrassé.

-En tout cas, merci pour vos réponses. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Bon, je vais y aller.

Les deux garçons le saluèrent et il repartit.

-Je crois que ça s'est bien passé ! Conclut Naruto.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel.

…

-Tu as mis longtemps, fit remarquer Sasuke en voyant arriver son frère.

-Je sais, mais j'ai eu du mal à retrouver le chemin et après, j'ai flâné pour rentrer. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

Sasuke lui montra la couverture qui l'entourait, confortablement installé devant la télé, sur le canapé. Itachi se contenta de lui sourire et posa la bouteille de gel douche qu'il avait acheté sur le retour.

-Tu veux encore du bouillon ?

-Non non c'est bon. J'en ai bu tout à l'heure après que tu sois parti.

-C'est bien.

-Et d'ailleurs, où t'as croisé Naruto pour qu'il te passe le bonjour ?

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Itachi. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui.

Sasuke se renfrogna, touché.

-A l'hôpital, finit par révéler Itachi, ne voulant pas braquer son petit frère.

-Tu faisais quoi à l'hôpital ?

-Oh, je vois que tu t'intéresse à ma vie maintenant, c'est rassurant ! Ironisa Itachi en relevant sa manche. Je me suis brûlé alors…

-Et lui ?

-Naruto tu veux dire ? Il accompagnait son ami, tu sais, le rouquin.

-Ah, l'autre abruti de Gaara ? Dit Sasuke. Je l'aime pas lui, avec ses yeux transparents. Il me fout les jetons.

-Je l'ai trouvé gentil moi.

-Si tu le dis…

-On dirait un mort-vivant… Quoique, en sortant d'une leucémie, je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas ressembler à autre chose, hein ?

Itachi fut surpris d'entendre ça. Il n'était pas au courant de ça. Naruto ne lui avait rien dit d'une quelconque maladie au sujet de Gaara.

-Ne te moque pas, d'accord ? C'est grave, la leucémie, répondit-il finalement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ricana Sasuke. C'est son problème après tout mais moi, ça m'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça qu'il y passe…

Itachi se sentit affreusement mal en tendant ça venant de son frère. Il avait vraiment beaucoup plus changé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et pas en bien, malheureusement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Gaara se planta devant le miroir, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Il évitait à tout prix la confrontations avec les miroirs, car ce qu'ils lui renvoyaient lui déplaisait. Il avait toujours du mal à se regarder dans un miroir tant sa maladie l'avait changé physiquement. Déjà, ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte normale et semblaient vide, d'autant plus que son iris avait totalement disparu. Enfin, elle était toujours là, mais invisible, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avaient des yeux en verre. Et puis s'il avait des cheveux, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il les avait perdu deux fois, à chacune de ses rechutes et quand ils avaient fini par repousser, ils étaient si hideux qu'il avait préféré les teindre pour dissimuler leur couleur délavée. Ses sourcils, eux, avaient par contre refusé de repousser.

Cependant ce jour-là, il fut surpris par son image. Bien sur, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait bien meilleure mine, mai sil ne pensait pas qu'il allait si bien que ça. Son visage était bien moins émacié et il n'avaient presque plus de cernes. Mention spéciale à la nourriture hypercalorique de Naruto. Il avait pris cinq kilos ce mois-ci, et il était bien content de pouvoir remplir ses vêtements avec autre chose que des os. Par ailleurs, il se sentait plus fort et il ressentait moins le besoin de dormir.

Il se dévêtit et s'admira sous toutes les coutures. Bon, il avait encore du boulot pour ressembler à quelque chose mais au moins, ses os ne saillaient presque plus sous sa peau. Il décida d'aller prendre sa douche car même s'il avait le temps, il préférait ne pas le perdre pour des futilités pareilles. Il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville et de surprendre Naruto à la sortie des cours en allant le chercher.

…

Naruto était en train d'aller en cours quand Sakura le rattrapa.

-Salut ! S'exclama t-elle, essoufflée. Je t'ai vu passer et…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto.

-Et bien en fait… je me demandais comment on allait faire à partir de maintenant pour le projet. Je sais que tes relations avec Sasuke sont tendues mais…

-T'es la reine des euphémismes toi ! Ricana Naruto.

Il sentit l'attitude de la jeune fille changer subrepticement, devenant plus froide envers lui.

-Heu… bafouilla t-il pour se reprendre, par peur de l'avoir froissé, je ne sais pas… il faudrait trouver un endroit où on pourra se voir pour travailler.

-Et tu as une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas...une autre université ? Risqua Naruto. Personne ne vérifie les entrées.

-Très bien, je vais essayer de contacter Sasuke.

Et elle partit aussi sec sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir.

-J'ai fait une bêtise ? Murmura Naruto.

…

Sakura était assez en colère contre le blond depuis la dernière réunion. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ils s'étaient embrassé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Sasuke, l'idole de toutes les filles, embrasser un autre homme ? Bon, Naruto n'était pas si vilain que ça, mais il était idiot et se comportait comme tel, ce qui lui valait d'être considéré comme un cas à la fac. Comment pouvait-il être au goût de Sasuke ? Rien que le fait de les imaginer en semble en train de… la rendait malade et lui soulevait l'estomac. Et comble de malheur, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le brun dans l'immensité de la fac. Il semblait s'être volatilisé alors qu'elle voulait vraiment lui poser des questions à propos de ses relations avec Naruto, même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir avoir des réponses.

Car oui, Sakura avait beaucoup de mal avec les homosexuels. Elle avait été élevée par des parents traditionalistes, qui lui avaient inculqué l'importance de la famille traditionnelle. Ainsi, elle devrait chérir son futur mari et garderait sa virginité jusqu'au mariage, chose dure à cette époque et considéré comme ringarde, mais elle en était fière. Et elle voulait vraiment que son mari soit quelqu'un de beau et intelligent. Comme Sasuke tiens. Et elle ne le laisserait jamais à personne, et encore moins à un autre homme !

…

-Vous savez quoi ? Récemment j'ai…

-Hé regardez ! S'exclama Chouji en pointant le portail du doigt.

Kiba râla pour la forme quand son ami l'interrompit mais il regarda tout de même.

-Hé, mais c'est Gaara !

-Hein ?! S'exclama Naruto. Où ça ?!

-Juste là, idiot ! Fit Shikamaru.

En effet, le rouquin les attendait patiemment à la sortie, un livre à la main.

-Il a l'air en forme vu de loin, dit Kiba.

-Pas que de loin ! Répondit Naruto fièrement. Son médecin a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bien ! Il a grossi et il est moins fatigué ! C'est cool non ?!

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il était bien content pour Gaara mais aussi pour Naruto, qui serait moins inquiet en le laissant seul à la maison pour aller en cours.

-On est là, dit-il à l'adresse du roux en s'approchant de lui.

Gaara eut un petit sursaut et ferma son livre.

-Salut.

Kiba émit un sifflement.

-T'as bonne mine tu sais ! Presque autant que moi.

-J'ai pas autant la pêche que toi. Mais je suppose que ça ne fait pas partie de mon caractère…

-Moi, ça me ferais peur de te voir sauter partout, dit Chouji. Un chips ?

-Non merci, sourit Gaara. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Dommage… pourtant, t'as bien besoin de grossir encore.

-Je sais… mais Naruto se charge de ça très bien !

-Hé ! Protesta le blond, outré. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

-Que manger plus de légumes et moins de ramen te ferait du bien. Mais moi, ça me réussit.

-Dis le carrément, si je suis obèse !

Le mot, pourtant tabou en présence de Chouji, déclencha l'hilarité générale, puisque le jeune homme ne se sentit pas visé par l'insulte.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Shikamaru à Gaara tandis qu'ils quittaient l'établissement scolaire.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais comme je suis encore en convalescence, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi pour y réfléchir. Peut être reprendre mes études là où je les ai arrêtées.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Université d'art, répondit Gaara. Je faisais de la sculpture et du modélisme.

-Hé ben ! Commenta Shikamaru. T'es une tête toi !

-Dixit l'autre tête, se moqua Naruto.

Gaara eut un petit rire.

-En effet. Toi Naruto, tu serais plutôt… un pied je dirais.

-Moi, je suis un ventre sur pattes ! S'exclama Chouji en se massant l'estomac avec satisfaction, coupant court aux protestations du blond.

-Et moi, je suis quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

Tous regardèrent son entrejambe avec insistance, Gaara excepté. Le brun rougit.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas un obsédé !

-Rappelle moi : c'était quand ta dernière conquête ? Demanda Naruto d'un air blasé.

-Heu… hier soir ?

Chouji éclata de rire, suivit des autres.

…

-Non, franchement, c'est sympa de te voir aussi bien, dit Kiba.

Ils s'étaient rendu à leur café préféré pour y boire un verre et si Gaara n'était pas un habitué des sorties dans ce genre, il se fit rapidement à la compagnie des autres.

-Merci, répondit le roux.

-On devrait se faire une soirée un de ces jours, proposa Chouji. En plus, on a toujours pas testé la nouvelle console de Naruto.

-Celle que je lui ai offerte ? Demanda Gaara.

-Ouais ! D'ailleurs, tu l'as bien choisi, c'est la plus en vogue en ce moment.

-Je ne savais pas, dit Gaara. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien dans ce domaine. J'ai juste suivi les conseils du vendeur.

-C'était une très bonne idée, même si j'aime pas trop les consoles, ajouta Shikamaru. Si on se fait une soirée, j'amènerai mon jeu de shogi pour jouer contre quelqu'un.

-Hé Gaara, tu savais que Shikamaru était le champion national de shogi ?! S'exclama Naruto.

-Je gagne juste parce que mon père ne participe pas ! Protesta le génie. Sinon, je perdrai à tous les coups !

-Félicitations quand même. Si ton père ne joue pas, c'est son problème.

Shikamaru eut un petit rire.

-Bah, je suppose que tu as raison… Et sinon Naruto, tu as entraînement ce soir ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, marmonna le blond. Et puis je me suis entraîné tous les soirs tout seul.

-Je vois…

-Hé, mais c'est bientôt le week-end ! Percuta soudain Kiba.

-Oui et alors ? Demanda Chouji.

-On pourrait aller en boite !

Tous protestèrent.

-Allez les gars ! Insista Kiba. Et puis maintenant, on a un beau gosse de plus dans le groupe ! On a encore plus de chance !

-Ouais mais Shika est déjà en couple et Chouji déteste les boites de nuit.

-C'est vrai, approuva celui-ci. La dernière fois, une fille m'a traité de gros.

-Et Temari va me tuer si je sors, renchérit Shikamaru.

Kiba soupira, déconfit.

-Vous êtes déprimants les gars… Ben on a qu'à y aller à trois !

Il regarda Naruto et Gaara avec tellement d'insistance, les yeux brillants, qu'ils ne purent refuser.

-Ouais ! S'exclama le brun, triomphant.

-Je me fais avoir à chaque fois avec ce maudit regard de merlan frit… gémit Naruto.

Gaara approuva consciencieusement de la tête. Il détestait se faire avoir comme ça mais il était vrai qu'il était dur de résister à des yeux aussi pitoyables que ceux de Kiba quand il s'y mettait.

-Alors on dit vendredi soir à 20h, devant chez Naruto ? Ah mince, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend chez moi, je dois y aller ! A plus tard les gars !

Et la tornade disparut. Gaara en profita pour pousser un profond soupir, imité par Shikamaru.

…

Sasuke n'était pas allé en cours de la semaine. Idem pour le travail. Mais son employeur avait accepté de se passer de ses services à condition qu'il soit la le week-end, et le brun se demandait vaguement comment faire. Il était totalement épuisé, et même si sa sensation de froid était un peu passée, il était toujours frigorifié. Itachi faisait attention à lui mais chose étrange, il n'appelait pas de médecin, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il était moins crédule qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et plus la fin de semaine approchait, plus l'angoisse d'aller travailler se faisait sentir. Il ne pouvait quand même pas y aller avec un gros pull en laine ! C'était de l'anti-sexy, et il avait une réputation à tenir.

Bon, il pouvait toujours mettre une chemise à manches longues, mais ça allait être trop léger pour lui. En revoyant sa penderie, il se rendit compte que d'ordinaire, il n'était pas frileux, et qu'il possédait peu de vêtements chauds. Il avait emprunté ceux d'Itachi, comme il le faisait chaque hiver quand les températures étaient trop froides, même pour lui.

Il se leva, pleins de courbatures. Il devait vraiment être malade, en fin de compte, même s'il était également en manque. Ou alors c'était un autre effet secondaire. Il mit un temps monstre à sortir de sa chambre et se traîna, lui et sa couette, jusqu'au canapé du salon. Il y faisait toujours bon car Itachi avait allumé le radiateur pour qu'il s'y sente mieux. Il se laissa tomber avec un grognement de soulagement et alluma la télé. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, en temps normal mais là, ça l'occupait. Il mit une émission au hasard et se ré-enfouit dans son cocon de chaleur.

-Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude ou un bain, fit remarquer Itachi quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de sa chambre.

Sasuke poussa un soupir. Il savait que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment.

-Et dis toi que plus tu te laveras, plus vite tu guériras.

-Mouais… si tu le dis…

-Je vais te faire couler un bain, d'accord ?

Itachi disparut dans la salle de bain, et Sasuke entendit effectivement l'eau commencer à couler dans la baignoire. Bah, pourquoi pas ? Si son frère se chargeait de tout, il serait très content de se plonger dans une eau brûlante pour quelques heures. Son frère revint quelques minutes après.

-C'est fait. Je t'appellerais quand la baignoire sera pleine.

-Ok… merci.

Sasuke prenait grand soin à être poli avec son frère, pour que ça se passe mieux entre eux. En ayant l'air d'un malade mal en point et surtout reconnaissant, il avait plus de chance pour qu'il le laisse tranquille par la suite, quand il irait mieux. Il commença à se lever et fit la grimace quand ses courbatures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Itachi en s'approchant.

-Ouais t'inquiète… juste des courbatures. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je vais mieux.

Sasuke se mit difficilement sur son séant.

-Je t'amènerais une soupe quand tu seras dans ton bain, d'accord ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke se mit debout et alla dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires pour se laver. Le moment ou il du enlever la couverture de ses épaules fut le plus dur. Le froid lui mordit la peau aussi cruellement qu'une mâchoire d'acier. Pourtant, il était habillé.

-Courage…

Il décida d'ignorer les frissons qui le parcouraient et fit demi-tour pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Alors ? Ça va mieux ?

-J'ai… encore un peu froid, mais c'est supportable, le rassura Sasuke.

Son frère était décidément un vrai papa poule !

Il s'étira et il sentit toutes ses articulations craquer, mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Même ses courbatures semblaient s'être atténuées. Après tout, peut-être que le pire était passé. Et que aller au boulot dans quelques jours ne serait pas si terrible que ça.

…

-Alors, tu es prêt ? Demanda Naruto en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui, je suppose… répondit Gaara, pas très sur de lui.

Il jeta un œil à la tenue de son ami pour faire la comparaison.

-Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un, on dirait, fit-il remarquer.

-Tu trouves ? S'étonna le blond en jetant un œil à son jean noir et son tee-shirt orange.

-Tu devrais mettre des jeans plus souvent, ça te va mieux que tes joggings habituels, commenta Gaara. Tu as l'air plus mature comme ça.

Naruto rigola. Il était habitué à ses joggings car c'était plus pratique pour faire du sport, et c'était très confortable.

-Ouais, mais c'est serré ! Protesta t-il.

En effet, il trouvait son pantalon un peu trop prêt du corps mais c'était Kiba qui l'avait aidé à choisir, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Apparemment, ça se portait comme ça.

-Toi aussi, tu as fait attention.

Gaara haussa les épaules. Il préférait en faire trop que pas assez et de toute manière, en boite, il valait mieux ne pas avoir l'air négligé. Au risque de se voir refuser l'entrée.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te vole ton collier ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et tripota son pendentif en cristal bleu qui pendait à son cou.

-Ben… un peu si mais… je me sens tout nu si je ne le porte pas !

On toqua à la porte, coupant court à la conversation. Gaara attrapa sa veste qui traînait sur le lavabo.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Hé ben les gars, je vais finir par complexer moi ! S'exclama Kiba une fois que Naruto et Gaara l'eurent rejoint. Bon ben… Let's go !

Une fois arrivé sur place, les videurs les laissèrent entrer sans problème. Kiba était un des habitués de la boite, aussi cela ne posa t-il aucun problème.

-Je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas fans des boites de nuit maintenant, fit Naruto en avisant la piste de danse.

-L'atmosphère est suffocante, commenta Gaara.

Une bonne centaine de personnes se déhanchaient au rythme d'une musique d'un goût douteux, et les projecteurs envoyaient des lumières d'une telle vivacité qu'elles devaient être l'enfer pour le épileptiques. Et cette odeur de transpiration !

-On va au bar ? Proposa Kiba en les entraînant dans un coin moins fréquenté.

Passer au milieu de la foule déchaînée relevait du miracle, et surtout sans se perdre les uns les autres de vue. Ils y parvinrent néanmoins.

-Ouf ! Se plaignit Kiba une fois accoudé au comptoir. On a bien faillit y passer ! T'as vu cette folle qui t'as agrippé Naruto ?!

-Ouais, c'était moins une ! Rigola le blond en se massant le biceps. Elle avait de sacrés ongles en tout cas !

En effet, des belles marques de griffures lui marquaient le bras. Gaara eut un sourire.

-He Bee ! Interpella Kiba. La même chose que d'habitude s'teuplait !

Le barman, un homme dans la trentaine au look improbable, leva son pouce en signe d'approbation.

-Et vous, vous buvez quoi ? Demanda le brun à l'adresse de ses amis.

-Coca pour moi, fit Naruto.

-Mojito sans alcool, ajouta Gaara.

Kiba haussa un sourcil, surpris par leurs commandes, puis passa le mot au barman.

…

-On va s'asseoir dans un coin ? Demanda Kiba, une fois servis.

-Bonne idée, approuva Gaara.

Ils parvinrent à trouver une table libre un peu en retrait et s'assirent avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Franchement Kiba, c'était pour te faire plaisir, mais je viendrais pas tous les soirs ! S'exclama Naruto en décapsulant sa cannette de coca.

-Je me demande à quoi servent tous ces serveurs, puisque la plupart des clients vont commander directement leurs boissons au bar, fit Gaara en voyant des silhouettes passer avec des plateaux.

-C'est pas toujours vrai, répondit Kiba en sirotant son verre de vodka. Des fois, y'à des gars pompeux qui viennent et qui exigent d'être servis. Et puis, cette boite fait aussi des strip-tease, alors quand des clients veulent des… shows privés, ils demandent aux serveurs pour avoir des boissons.

-Des strip-tease ? Demanda Naruto. Et tu viens pour voir ça ?!

-Non ! Protesta Kiba. C'est beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit. Moi, en général, je suis déjà parti quand ça commence.

-Et pas seul, je suppose… ricana le blond.

-Non, c'est pas intéressant sinon, répliqua le brun.

Gaara eut un sourire. C'était très drôle de voir les deux autres se disputer et surtout, d'arbitrer le match.

-Tu devrais essayer aussi tu sais ! Continua Kiba.

-Quoi, ramasser une fille que je connais pas et me la faire ? Même pas en rêve ! C'est pas mon truc !

-C'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude c'est tout ! Tiens, moi, je vais aller danser pour te montrer comment on fait !

-Ouais, vas-y que je rigole un bon coup !

Kiba avala le reste de son verre d'une seule gorgée et enleva sa veste, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la piste de danse en marchant comme un guignol. Naruto éclata de rire.

…

Sasuke avait réussi à aller travailler, mais il avait froid. Moins que ce qu'il croyait, vu la température intérieure de la boite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Et les abrutis de clients qu'il avait n'arrangeaient rien du tout, à le tripoter à chaque fois qu'il passait. Mais il gardait son sourire au maximum qu'il pouvait et leur répondait avec courtoisie en s'efforçant d'ignorer les mains qui lui malaxaient le derrière.

Heureusement pour lui, un de ses collègues avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien, Suigetsu, lui avait filé un médicament en douce au début du service, et maintenant qu'il commençait à agir, il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux. Mais vraiment un peu, et la musique atroce diffusée à pleine puissance dans tout l'établissement lui filait une migraine atroce.

Il passa derrière le bar, attrapa une chope et la remplit à ras bord de bière. Bon, c'était le travail du barman normalement, mais il était tellement occupé qu'il préférait le faire lui-même. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard sur la piste de danse et remarqua un visage familier, même si les premières secondes il ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa le demi de bière sur son plateau, et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Mais où avait-il vu ce gars avant ? Bah, en arrêtant de chercher, il trouverait bien. Il se faufila entre les danseurs et en profita pour passer tout près de celui qu'il avait cru reconnaître, et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Et merde.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face, car Kiba le reconnut aussi.

-Hé ! S'exclama t-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

-Désolé, mais j'ai du travail, fit Sasuke en tentant de se dégager.

-J'étais pas sûr mais… c'est toi Sasuke ! Je t'ai vu à la cafeteria la dernière fois à la fac !

-Oui peut-être, mais j'ai vraiment du boulot, répliqua Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

Parce que si lui était là, ça voulait dire que…

-Faut que je le dise à Naruto ! Dit Kiba en s'éloignant.

Sasuke voulut le retenir. Il était vraiment damné en ce moment.

-Merde ! Jura t-il.

…

-Tu es déjà de retour ? Demanda Gaara, surpris. Tu t'es pris un rateau ?

-Non mais… devinez qui j'ai croisé ?! S'exclama Kiba en buvant une gorgée du coca de Naruto qui protesta.

-Vas-y, accouche, l'encouragea le blond en éloignant précautionneusement sa boisson du brun.

-Sasuke ! Rigola Kiba. C'est un des serveurs !

-T'es sérieux ?

-Bien sur ! T'aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai interpellé ! Il est devenu tout blanc !

-Encore plus que d'habitude ? Ironisa Naruto. C'est possible ça ?!

-Apparemment.

-En tout cas je le plains ! Continua Kiba.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, un jour je suis sorti avec une des serveuses d'ici, expliqua le brun. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du comportement des clients avec elle. Elle disait que c'étaient des vieux pervers qui passaient leurs temps à la tripoter. Un soir, un gars a même voulu coucher avec elle, en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Et c'est pareil avec tous les serveurs, garçons ou filles.

-Oui, mais c'est bien payé, dit Gaara ? Assez pour que ces traitements soient mineurs en comparaison du salaire. Et la plupart font ce sale boulot pour une raison. Et nous connaissons tout trois la raison de Sasuke.

Kiba acquiesça, ainsi que Naruto.

-Ce qui veut dire, termina le roux, qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre de sa situation actuelle.

-Tu es quand même assez dur avec lui, fit Kiba. Peut-être qu'il a ses raisons d'être comme ça.

Le silence se fit.

-Il y a toujours une raison, conclut Naruto.

Il se leva.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher un autre coca, puisque Kiba m'a taxé le mien.

-Tu veux des provisions pour survivre le long de la traversée ? Ironisa le brun.

Naruto éclata de rire en s'éloignant, mais il songeait qu'il n'avait pas tord dans le fond. Les danseurs ressemblaient à des monstres qui semblaient vouloir le dévorer. Il frissonna à cette pensée et secoua la tête pour chasser l'image peu rassurante de son crâne.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici, toi et tes potes ?

Naruto ferma les yeux en reconnaissant les intonations traînantes de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui pour le moment. Il se retourna néanmoins vers lui, politesse oblige même envers un junkie.

-Et bien… on passe une soirée ensemble à s'amuser, répondit-il.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question idiot…

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

-Bon, j'essayais d'être poli, mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, mais je ne vais pas gâcher ma soirée pour toi ! Et que je sache, c'est toi qui viens de m'aborder, non ?

-Difficile d'être discret quand on est blond au Japon ! Répliqua Sasuke. C'est dingue comme les lumière se réfléchissent sur tes cheveux, impossible de te louper !

-Ben t'avais qu'à m'ignorer, comme moi j'aurais fait si ça avait été l'inverse ! Sur ce, adieu ! Et, vraiment sympa la chemise, tu ressemble à un pingouin comme ça. Noir et blanc, débile comme pas permis, et qui vit au milieu de la poudreuse. Vraiment parfait !

Et il s'éloigna le plus rapidement que le lui permit la foule, plantant Sasuke au milieu des danseurs hystériques.

-Tu me paieras ça, abruti de blondinet ! Rugit Sasuke une fois qu'il fut sûr que Naruto était loin. Toi et ton pote le mort-vivant !

Qui ne resterait pas vivant très longtemps, d'ailleurs, car il venait d'avoir une idée.

…

-Il en met du temps Naruto, dit Gaara, vingt minutes plus tard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Kiba. Si ça se trouve, il a trouvé une jolie fille en route !

Gaara sourit, même s'il en doutait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto.

Une ombre cacha soudainement la lumière et ils levèrent la tête de concert.

-Tiens, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Kiba, surpris. Tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto par hasard ?

-Euh...si, répondit le brun, et il m'a dit de vous apporter ça.

Il posa deux verres devant eux.

-C'est déjà payé, ajouta t-il, avant de disparaître aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gaara.

-Du jus de fruit, il me semble, répondit Kiba en le sentant prudemment. Oui, c'est ça, fit-il, rassuré.

Il porta le verre à sa bouche et en but une gorgée.

-Le goût est normal. Rien à signaler.

Gaara acquiesça et but à son tour. Kiba avait raison, ce n'était qu'un simple jus d'orange.

Naruto revint quelques minutes plus tard et ne fit aucun commentaires sur les nouvelles boissons de ses amis.

…

Ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à la soirée deux heures plus tard, vers 23h, car Naruto remarqua que Gaara commençait à fatiguer. Il fit un signe discret à Kiba qui annonça à grands renforts de bâillements factices qu'il avait bien besoin d'aller dormir, et le petit groupe sortit de l'atmosphère étouffante de la discothèque.

-J'ai oublié ma veste ! S'exclama Naruto en faisant demi-tour. Attendez moi là.

Il revint rapidement à leur précédente place et attrapa le vêtement qu'il trouva posé sur une chaise.

-Vous partez déjà ? Ironisa Sasuke qui devait débarrasser la table.

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

-Hé calme toi ! Fit Sasuke. Je voulais juste… m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. C'était puéril.

Naruto le regarda, surpris. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir ainsi !

-Hm… c'est vrai. Ça me va si tu t'excuse… J'y ai été un peu fort aussi. Ta chemise n'est pas si moche que ça.

Sasuke tiqua à la pique de Naruto. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir se rabaisser comme ça devant un crétin, qui en plus en profitait. Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Naruto le remarqua et se rappela ce que lui avait dit Itachi.

-T'es malade ?

-Ouais, j'ai chopé la mort… marmonna Sasuke.

-Tu devrais pas travailler dans cet état… Tiens.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Dépêche toi de la prendre, je regrette déjà de faire ça ! Insista Naruto en lui tendant sa veste.

-Non merci, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Se contenta de répondre le brun.

-Rien à voir avec de la pitié ! Se défendit le blond. C'est juste que ça me ferait chier que tu t'écroule et que ton frère apprenne que j'ai rien fait pour t'aider ! Alors prends la !

Sasuke, décidant de mettre sa fierté de côté, consentit à attraper le vêtement, mais ne l'enfila pas. Hors de question de s'humilier davantage devant le blond !

Naruto, satisfait, eut un grand sourire et disparut sans même lui dire au revoir. Sasuke lui, eut l'impression qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Une très grosse même.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Naruto était à moitié endormi quand il crut entendre du bruit à sa porte, aussi ne fit-il pas attention. Il se retourna, les yeux profondément fermés, savourant l'obscurité agréable. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais n'avait aucune envie de se lever, sachant très bien que Gaara pourrait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'en plus, c'était le week-end. Et pour lui, week-end rimait avec repos.

On ouvrit la porte doucement, et il se dit que son ami voulait lui faire une farce, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cette odeur… Naruto la connaissait bien, pour l'avoir senti trop de fois au cours de sa vie. C'est ce qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux.

-Naruto… gémit Gaara avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

Il tenait à peine debout et se cramponnait à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment et attrapa son portable pour contacter le SAMU. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

-Dépêchez vous, s'il vous plaît !

Il raccrocha et prit Gaara dans ses bras pour le soutenir physiquement. Heureusement, car le corps du roux décida de lâcher à ce moment précis.

-Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto en l'allongeant par terre. Tiens bon mon vieux !

Il le souleva doucement et l'amena dans l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque… pas maintenant ! Pourtant, les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

Il le corps de Gaara en position de sécurité et attendit en l'encourageant, priant pour que les secours arrivent bientôt. Et chaque nouvelle gerbe de sang le voyait devenir de plus en plus fébrile. Il était même prêt à faire le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital à pied avec Gaara dans ses bras, s'il le fallait.

-Hé… t'es toujours là ?! Murmura t-il.

Il caressa doucement la joue du roux qui acquiesça faiblement. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire pour l'encourager. Le blond ne put en supporter plus. Il se mit à pleurer.

-Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Sanglota t-il. Je suis là pour toi…

Il serra sa main très fort et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. C'est dans cette position que les secours les trouvèrent.

…

Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji déboulèrent à l'hôpital à peine dix minutes après que Naruto ne les eu appelé. Ils étaient tous au lit mais en entendant la nouvelle, ils s'étaient précipité à la clinique sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement, ce qui expliquait l'absence de chips dans la main de Chouji ou les cheveux défaits de Shikamaru.

-J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver ! Fit Kiba en martelant le bouton de l'ascenseur. Allez, bouge toi d'arriver, saleté d'engin !

-On dirait… ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, dit Shikamaru d'un air sombre. En plus, ça s'était aussi passé un matin comme ça.

-Tu parle du jour où ils ont annoncé la mort de ses parents à Naruto ? Répondit Chouji. Oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont arrivés en urgence dans la soirée et sont morts le lendemain matin. Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état psychologique de Naruto.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Tandis qu'il remontait les étages, Kiba demanda d'une petite voix :

-Vous croyez que c'est… à cause de notre soirée d'hier ?

-Non, je n'y crois pas une seconde, le rassura Shikamaru. Gaara est quelqu'un de sérieux, je suis sur que vous avez fait attention.

-Oui, bien sur mais… c'est arrivé le lendemain du jour où on est sorti et… enfin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est à cause de ça ! La fatigue, et tout le reste…

-Il n'est pas si fragile ! Rappelle toi, il avait l'air en forme, et puis, il t'aurait prévenu si il s'était senti mal durant la soirée.

Kiba se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Dis ce que tu veux. Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est à cause d'hier !

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur coupa court à la conversation.

-C'est la chambre 250 ! Leur rappela Chouji.

Les trois jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à trouver et Shikamaru, le plus discret de la bande, toqua doucement. Il entendit de l'autre côté du panneau la voix de Naruto.

-J'y vais le premier, chuchota t-il.

Il entra silencieusement et ferma derrière lui.

-Hé mon gars, comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant du blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Naruto se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Mais surtout, ses mains et son visage étaient maculés de sang. Shikamaru, pourtant peu sensibles à ces choses là, ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se soulever de dégoût. Parce que c'était le sang d'un ami.

Il attrapa son mouchoir, qui se trouvait toujours dans sa poche et alla l'humidifier dans la salle de bain. Puis il revint et entreprit de nettoyer le visage du blond.

-Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça… murmura t-il.

Il vit les yeux bleus de son ami se remplir de larmes et le serra brièvement contre lui. Ça n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de réconforter les gens, mais quand il s'agissait de Naruto, c'était différent. Il se sentait obligé de le faire, parce que le blondinet avait déjà vu trop de sang couler malgré son jeune âge.

-Est-ce que… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?

-A peu près une heure…

-Je vois…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, allongé et immobile sur son lit. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver mais ça n'avait presque pas marqué son visage. Il était juste un petit peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il embrassa Naruto sur le front et sortit.

-Alors ? Demanda Kiba.

Shikamaru s'éloigna et leur fit signe de le suivre. Une fois un peu plus loin de la chambre, il dit :

-Vous pensez bien qu'il est anéanti ! Il a les mêmes yeux que la dernière fois.

Un silence douloureux s'installa.

-Et Gaara ? Il va s'en sortir ?

-J'en sais rien du tout Kiba, répondit Shikamaru. Naruto… je n'ai pas voulu l'accabler davantage en lui posant la question. Idem pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir qu'on apprenne ça par nous-même. Et à propos de ça, j'ai une idée.

-Tu crois qu'on peut aller le voir ? Demanda Chouji.

-Comme vous voulez, mais ne le brusquez pas. Et je ne pense pas que vous obtiendrez grand-chose de lui.

-Je vais quand même aller le voir. Kiba, tu viens ?

-Non je… j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est ma faute ou pas avant de pouvoir regarder Naruto en face…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, et Shikamaru le suivit. Chouji, lui, prit la direction opposé pour rejoindre Naruto.

…

-Excusez moi, est-ce que vous êtes le docteur qui a ausculté notre ami Sabaku no Gaara ? Demanda Shikamaru en arrêtant un docteur au hasard.

Il faisait de même avec tous les médecins qu'il croisait, sans résultats jusqu'à présent. Cependant, cette fois fut la bonne.

-Oui, en effet, c'est moi, répondit l'homme. Je suis le Dr. Baki. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-On aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Shikamaru. On était pas là quand s'est arrivé et…

-Je dois… soupira le docteur en consultant ses fiches. En fait, j'allais justement aller voir Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze pour lui faire part des résultats d'analyse sanguine du patient.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Kiba. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ?

Baki semblait embêter.

-Et bien… je ne devrais pas vous révéler quelque chose comme ça mais… peut-être que vous pourrez m'éclairer. Est-ce que le patient s'entendait bien avec Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze ?

-Oui, bien sur ! Répondit Kiba avec véhémence. On est même allé en boite de nuit hier ! Ça s'est très bien passé. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… bon, gardez ça pour vous mais… on a trouvé des traces d'antigel dans son organisme et l'ingestion semble dater de moins de 24h.

Un silence horrifié se fit.

-Je répète : êtes vous sûrs et certains qu'il n'y avait pas de tensions entre eux ? Insista le médecin.

-Sûr et certain, déclara Kiba en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis prêt à le jurer si il le faut.

-Peut être que Gaara a bu quelque chose qui en contenait, et qu'il ne le savait pas ? Suggéra Shikamaru. Avec sa leucémie, c'est clair que son organisme supporte moins bien que nous ce genre de choses mais on est allé au café ensemble, et puis la boite de nuit…

-Tu dis que quelqu'un a empoisonné Gaara ? S'étonna Kiba. Mais qui pourrait faire ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une simple supposition ! S'énerva Shikamaru. Je n'étais pas là, moi, hier soir. Y'avait que toi et Naruto avec Gaara.

Il vit Kiba devenir de plus en plus blanc.

-Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ? Demanda le médecin, inquiet.

-Je… je ne suis pas sûr de ça mais… en fait Shika, il y avait une autre personne qui nous connaissait hier soir, asséna Kiba, sur le point de vomir.

…

Itachi sursauta quand on tambourina à la porte. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des visites, surtout durant le week-end. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, il alla ouvrir.

-Est-ce que Sasuke est ici ? Demanda Shikamaru sans même le saluer.

-Oui, mais… commença Itachi.

Il fut cependant coupé quand le garçon passa devant lui et commença à chercher dans toute la maison. Un autre garçon apparut à la porte.

-On est des amis de Naruto, se justifia Kiba en entrant lui aussi.

Itachi resta planté pendant quelques secondes en se demandant quelle bêtise avait encore faite son idiot de petit frère. Il ferma la porte et suivit ses invités surprise dans le salon.

-Sa chambre est par là, dit-il en désignant la porte qui fermait l'entrée de l'antre de Sasuke.

-Merci !

Shikamaru se précipita et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Puis il alluma la lumière.

-Putain, mais c'est qui ?! Rugit Sasuke en clignant des yeux, hébété par la soudaine luminosité.

L'intrus le tira du lit de force et le plaqua contre le mur le mur le plus proche. Itachi, qui l'avait suivi, assistait à la scène, dissimulé dans l'ombre du couloir.

-Tu pensais t'en sortir comme ça ?! S'exclama Shikamaru qui, pour une fois, était vraiment hors de lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?! Se défendit Sasuke, à moitié étranglé par la poigne du brun.

-De Gaara bien sur ! Hurla Shikamaru. Et de l'antigel que tu lui as fait boire, enfoiré !

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai… j'ai rien fait !

-Ah oui ?! T'es sûr de ça ? T'es prêt à te défendre devant un tribunal pour ça ?!

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-C'était quoi, ces boissons que tu as filé à Kiba et Gaara en leur faisant croire qu'elles venaient de Naruto ? Insista Shikamaru. On a vérifié auprès de Naruto, il n'a jamais payé ça !

Itachi, caché un peu plus loin, était horrifié. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était un vrai cauchemar…

-Si j'avoue, murmura Sasuke, tu me fiche la paix après ?!

Shikamaru, terrifié par une réaction aussi inhumaine, recula.

-T'es vraiment un monstre… finit-il par lâcher. T'es qu'un putain de monstre ! Crois moi, on est passé chez Naruto avant de venir, et j'avais jamais vu autant de sang de ma vie ! Et toi, ça te fais rien…

-Rien du tout ! Ricana Sasuke. Il l'avait bien cherché ! Bon d'accord, pas lui mais… Naruto oui ! Et je sais que ça le fera bien plus chier si c'est ses potes qui prennent que lui alors… désolé pour eux…

-Eux ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Ouais, l'autre abruti aussi y a eu droit !

Sasuke ne vit même pas le coup de poing arriver. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur et il s'écroula.

-Merde ! Jura t-il en sentant un liquide chaud couler sur ses yeux.

-Tu l'as pas volé, celle-là ! Se contenta de répondre Itachi en se massant la main. Debout !

-Où on va ?

-A l'hôpital.

…

-On lui a fait une dialyse, dit Baki. Il ira mieux dans quelques jours.

-Et il n'y a pas de risque, avec sa leucémie ? Demanda Itachi.

-Non, elle était en bonne voie de rémission, le rassura le docteur. Mais je ne dis pas, si c'était arrivé deux semaines plus tôt…

-Merci docteur.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut le groupe.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te faire ausculter, dit Itachi à l'adresse de Kiba. Tu as toi aussi de l'antigel dans le corps.

-Ouais je sais, grimaça le brun. Mr Baki m'a dit que j'aurais des nausées et des vomissements, mais rien d'aussi grave que Gaara. Et pour Sasuke, tu vas faire quoi ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, soupira Itachi. Jusqu'à présent, j'allais voir Naruto et Gaara quand j'avais un problème avec Sasuke, mais là… si je le raconte à Naruto, il serait bien capable d'aller trucider mon frère. Non pas qu'il ne l'ai pas mérité, mais…

-Emmène le en prison et demande leur de le garder une nuit, fit Shikamaru. Ou plus, qu'il voit ce que ça fait. Mais avant, j'ai un petit travail pour lui.

…

-Hors de question que je nettoie ça !

C'était net et catégorique, il ne se mettrait pas à genoux dans une mare de sang. Mais c'était sans compter avec la présence d'Itachi qui le força à s'agenouiller et lui fourra une éponge dans les mains.

-C'est ta punition pour ce que tu as fait ! Allez, nettoie ! Ordonna t-il.

A vrai dire, il n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Il était affreusement mal à l'aise à cause de l'énorme mare de sang qui maculait le carrelage de la maison de Naruto. Et encore plus parce qu'il connaissait le propriétaire du liquide rouge. Et qu'il l'appréciait. Beaucoup.

Sasuke ne put se rebeller plus longtemps sous l'œil inquisiteur de ses trois nouveaux tortionnaires. Il remonta ses manches en jurant en entreprit de nettoyer, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, vu la quantité incroyable d'hémoglobine et la petite taille de l'éponge qu'on lui avait donné.

-Je peux en avoir une plus grande ? Finit-il par demander après plusieurs minutes de labeur.

-Non, celle-ci est très bien, répliqua Kiba.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?! Rugit Sasuke.

-Oui, très ! Itachi, tu veux une tasse de café ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Mais, on est pas chez nous là… hésita Itachi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La maison de Naruto est aussi celle de ses amis, il nous l'a toujours dit.

-C'est normal, il a personne d'autre ! Ironisa Sasuke en plongeant d'un geste rageur la minuscule éponge dans le seau pour la rincer. Ce crétin passe son temps à parler à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière stupide !

Il se prit un coup de pied dans le derrière de la part de son frère, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol sanguinolent. Il l'insulta de tous les noms et se remit tant bien que mal à la tâche, ses vêtements et ses cheveux souillés de sang.

Bientôt, une agréable odeur de café lui parvint aux narines, mais bien sur, personne ne lui ne proposa. Après une heure à s'échiner, il commença à maudire la terre entière. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas saigner un peu moins, non ?!

-Quand je pense que Naruto lui a filé sa veste hier soir… entendit-il derrière son dos.

Son cœur se serra. Oui et alors ?! Il n'avait pas forcé le blond, qu'il sache ?! C'était de sa faute si il était trop crédule avec tout le monde. Il suffisait d'être un peu gentil avec lui et il vous considérait comme son meilleur ami !

…

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! S'exclama t-il, épuisé, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné.

-Il y avait combien de sang d'après toi, sur le sol ? Demanda Shikamaru en le regardant d'un air dédaigneux.

-J'en sais rien, beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis ! Grogna Sasuke.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Shikamaru. Ce sang aurait du rester dans le corps de Gaara, non ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, une matinée comme celle-ci s'est déjà produite. Tu sais quand ?

-N..non.

-Bien sur que tu le sais ! Répliqua Shikamaru, irrité. Tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ses parents sont morts ce jour-là tu sais. Enfin… ils ont officiellement été déclarés morts un matin à 9h. Tu sais ce que représente cette heure ?

-J'en sais rien ! S'exclama Sasuke, à bout. Accouche, qu'on en finisse !

-Ils ont emmené Gaara à la salle d'opération à la même heure. Imagine une seconde l'état de Naruto. Revivre la même chose à un an d'intervalle. Presque au détail près. Moi, je n'étais pas là il y a un an, je suis arrivé juste après. Mais le médecin est parti vomir juste après avoir vu les corps de ses parents. Alors que Naruto, lui, est resté à leurs côtés une nuit entière, priant des heures entières pour qu'ils survivent.

Shikamaru avait débité tout d'une seule traite, d'une voix presque monocorde. C'était horrible de dire ça, il le savait, mais il fallait que Sasuke se rende compte de la portée de ses actes.

-C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris, fit Kiba en voyant Sasuke se mettre à trembler.

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre, et s'éloigna.

-Je vais préparer des affaires pour les deux champions.

Et il disparut.

-Allez viens, dit Itachi en attrapant son frère par les épaules.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans la voiture et s'assit à son tour.

-'Tachi… murmura Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Son frère le regarda et dans ses yeux, il y vit toute l'incertitude qu'il ressentait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne prononça plus un mot du trajet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sasuke était épuisé. Il avait passé les dernières nuits en prison. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il ne reverrait pas son lit tant que Gaara n'irait pas mieux et au fond, il comprenait la réaction de son frère. Nom de dieu, il avait failli tuer quelqu'un, sous l'emprise d'une putain de drogue ! Il s'était rendu compte, au fil des longues heures qu'il avait passé à réfléchir puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci. Et qu'il allait falloir se racheter auprès de tout le monde. Pas seulement de Gaara.

…

Itachi franchit la porte de la chambre du roux et remarqua avec stupeur que celui-ci était réveillé. Au regard étonné de celui-ci, il comprit qu'il était le premier arrivant à le trouver dans cet état. Il lui fit un sourire et posa son bouquet de jonquilles sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit à côté du malade.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il.

Gaara ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, puis parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

-Je sais pas… bizarre.

Itachi rit.

-Je suis là… depuis longtemps ?

-Cinq jours, répondit le brun. Tu as eu de la chance, d'après le médecin. Si Naruto n'avait pas eu des réflexes aussi rapides, tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

À ces mots, il vit des larmes emplir les yeux translucides du roux, et il s'empressa de les essuyer.

-Mais tu es sorti d'affaires maintenant d'accord ?

-Ça va… c'est juste que… je ne veux pas que Naruto se souvienne de moi comme ça…

Itachi le prit doucement dans ses bras, tant le jeune homme semblait sur le point de se briser. Gaara parut résister au début, puis il se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du plus vieux.

-Ton cœur bat très fort… murmura t-il.

-C'est parce que je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Le tien aussi bat fort.

-Parce que je suis vivant.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça…

Itachi posa son menton sur la tête de Gaara et ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, sans prononcer un mot.

-Est-ce que… ma famille…

-Ils sont venus plusieurs fois, le coupa Itachi. Tu veux que je les appelle ?

-Non c'est bon… c'est juste pour savoir.

Gaara ferma les yeux et se rendormit, bercé par les battements de cœur de Itachi qui sentit le corps du plus jeune se faire plus lourd au fur et à mesure que sa conscience l'abandonnait. Il le recoucha doucement et sans réfléchir, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir.

…

-Je vais arrêter la drogue, annonça Sasuke à Itachi, à peine celui-ci eut-il posé un pied dans la maison.

-C'est une bonne chose, approuva son frère en enlevant son manteau. À ce propos, Gaara est réveillé. Tu iras lui présenter tes excuses dès qu'il sera sorti de l'hôpital.

-D'a… d'accord.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il en avait chié, ces derniers jours, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il l'avait mérité. Entre les cours à la fac, les corvées à la maison et les nuits passées au poste de police, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été aussi fatigué un jour dans sa vie.

-Cette nuit, tu pourras dormir à la maison, continua Itachi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il aspirait seulement à dormir une dizaine d'heures d'affilée et comme il avait l'après-midi de libre, il espérait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

-Je vais aller faire une sieste, dit-il.

-Non, pas tout de suite, refusa son frère. On va d'abord manger un morceau et après, je veux que tu retournes ta chambre et que tu jettes tous tes médicaments et autres substances que tu prenais devant moi, pour me prouver ta motivation.

Sasuke soupira, mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'exécuter.

…

-Calme toi Naruto, dit Gaara pour tempérer les explosions de son meilleur ami.

-Mais, mais… t'as failli y passer à cause de lui ! Protesta le blond. Comment tu peux le défendre ?!

Ça faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il gesticulait dans tous le sens en invectivant Sasuke, qui n'était pourtant pas là. Depuis que Shikamaru lui avait raconté le pourquoi du comment de l'histoire. Et il était prêt à aller tabasser Sasuke dès qu'il serait sorti, mais voilà, son trop gentil ou stupide ami, il ne savait pas trop lequel des deux adjectifs choisir pour le qualifier, lui demandait gentiment d'oublier toute cette histoire. Et qu'il la réglerait lui-même avec le principal concerné.

-J'abandonne ! S'exclama Naruto en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une armoire. Aïe ! Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas ta logique du tout !

-Je sais, mais fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Répondit Gaara en souriant.

-Alors, il paraît que tu vas mieux ?! Hurla Kiba en entrant avec fracas dans la pièce, interrompant la dispute. Tu sors bientôt ?!

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit Gaara.

-Dis à ce crétin de Naruto de rentrer chez lui ! Fit Shikamaru. Il n'a pas voulu mettre un pied chez lui tant que tu n'étais pas hors de danger.

Gaara lança un regard désapprobateur à Naruto qui lui tira la langue.

-On a même fait le ménage pour toi, argumenta Chouji.

Ses deux acolytes l'avaient mis au courant du châtiment de Sasuke, et il était bien content que le fumier ait payé pour son crime.

-Et puis tu sais Naruto, rigola Kiba. On t'entend gueuler du couloir ! Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que Itachi à déjà bien puni Sasuke. Il a passé ces derniers jours en cellule.

-Ouais, je l'ai vu hier, ajouta Shikamaru. Et il avait tellement de cernes qu'on voyait même plus la couleur de ses yeux ! Son frère n'a pas du le ménager !

-J'espère bien ! S'exclama Naruto.

Gaara sourit. Il aimait bien Itachi, d'autant plus qu'il était plus mature que la plupart des jeunes qu'il connaissait. Et encore plus depuis son dernier instant de faiblesse. C'était si rare chez lui qu'avoir une épaule pour pleurer, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Non pas que Naruto ne savait pas être là quand il le fallait, mais Gaara évitait au maximum de lui infliger ses états d'âme, tant le blond en avait bavé dans sa vie.

-Naruto, rentre chez toi, murmura t-il. Vraiment, je vais bien.

-Mais..!

-Allez ! Le médecin a dit que je n'allais pas tarder à pouvoir rentrer et je n'ai pas envie de trouver une maison vide en entrant ! Alors vas t-en !

À grands renforts de coups de pieds dans les fesses, ils réussirent à faire sortir Naruto de la chambre de Gaara qui put enfin se reposer. Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était bien trop énergique pour lui !

…

Gaara fut autorisé à rentrer chez Naruto le week-end suivant. Le Dr. Baki, mis au courant de l'histoire avec Sasuke, n'était pas très rassuré de le voir repartir, mais le rouquin parvint à le convaincre qu'il ferait plus attention à l'avenir.

-Je suis vachement content que tu sois rentré ! S'exclama Naruto le soir même, attablé devant un appétissant bol de ramen.

-Oui, c'est bien vrai ! Approuva Kiba. Il a passé toute la fin de journée à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble !

Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée entre amis, et pour l'occasion, Naruto les avait laissé manger chez lui.

-J'ai amené mon jeu de shogi, fit Shikamaru. On pourra jouer ensemble comme ça, Gaara.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Bon appétit ! Dirent-il en chœur avant de commencer à manger.

-C'est toi qui les as fait ? Demanda Kiba.

-Non, c'est ceux de chez Ichiraku, répondit Gaara à la place du blond.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ils ont un goût normal.

Naruto commença à protester pour défendre ses ramen maison, mais Chouji l'interrompit en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Naruto, calme toi un peu ! C'est pas toi qu'on insulte !

-Mais si !

-Naruto, dit Gaara, si tu ne faisais pas tes ramen à moitié nu, ils seraient sûrement meilleurs.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est dégueu !

Shikamaru fit mine de s'étouffer avec le contenu de son bol, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de ses amis.

Des coups retentirent soudain, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

-Je vais ouvrir ! S'exclama Naruto en se levant.

-Désolé de passer aussi tard mais… s'excusa Itachi une fois la porte ouverte.

-Hé hé… ça va finir par devenir une habitude ! Plaisanta Naruto.

-Oui, sauf que cette fois, tu es habillé, fit remarquer Itachi avec un petit sourire narquois.

Cette expression lui faisait tant ressembler à Sasuke que pendant un instant, Naruto crut voir son ennemi juré devant lui.

-Et donc, quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda Naruto.

-Euh… c'est pour… attends une minute.

Il disparut un instant puis revint en tirant Sasuke par la manche. Naruto sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Il a des excuses à faire à quelqu'un, conclut Itachi.

Naruto se planta devant Sasuke, les bras croisés. Même s'il avait promis à Gaara de ne pas lui faire de mal, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Mais en voyant son visage épuisé et son regard fuyant, il se sentit un peu satisfait quand même.

-Gaara ! Appela t-il. Tu as de la visite !

Et il disparut.

…

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda doucement Gaara.

Il avait décidé de n'être pas trop méchant avec le brun, qui semblait en avoir déjà bien bavé ces derniers jours.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser. Un coup de coude très peu discret de son frère le poussa à le faire tout de même.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir versé de l'antigel dans ton verre, alors que tu n'avais rien fait, débita t-il d'une traite.

Il se tut. Il n'allait quand même pas faire un discours entier !

Itachi soupira devant son manque d'effort.

-Développe, dit-il pour encourager Sasuke.

-Et…

Sasuke chercha vainement quelque chose à dire d'autre.

-Dis à Naruto que je vais arrêter de prendre des trucs. Et que je lui rendrais sa veste aussi. Aïe !

Il se massa l'épaule, que son frère avait bousculé volontairement.

-J'ai rien d'autre à dire ! Protesta le jeune homme en voyant l'air désapprobateur de son grand frère.

-C'est pas grave, ça me va, dit Gaara.

-Ok… soupira Itachi. Bon, on y va alors. Bonne soirée.

Les deux frères commencèrent à s'éloigner.

-Itachi ? Appela Gaara.

-Hm ?

-J'étais réveillé la dernière fois.

Le plus âgé ne sembla pas comprendre au début, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il saisissait la situation, son visage rosissait à vue d'œil, même dans l'obscurité. Gaara pouffa.

-Bonne soirée… termina t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

…

Itachi se prit le visage dans les mains, mort de honte. Mais quel crétin il avait été ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas attendu un peu qu'il s'endorme vraiment avant de l'embrasser ?!

-Hé 'Tachi, ça va pas ? Demanda Sasuke. De quoi il voulait parler ?

-R..rien. C'est rien… Allez, en route !

Itachi démarra la voiture ils partirent en direction de leur appartement. Tout le long du chemin, cependant, il sentait le regard de Sasuke sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander, agacé.

-Hé, ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Protesta Sasuke. C'est toi qui est bizarre depuis qu'on est parti !

Itachi prit une grande inspiration.

-Peut-être, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est dérangeant.

-Comme tu veux… M'enfin, c'est pas moi qui suis rouge comme une tomate... Quoique, ça va bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux.

Il sentit son frère tiquer à côté de lui et se retint de sourire.

Itachi secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un souci de plus. Enfin, Gaara n'était pas un problème en soi, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose avec sa thèse à préparer et Sasuke à aider à sortir de la drogue. Et puis, il l'avait embrassé sans réfléchir, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres nerveusement, se rappelant sans le vouloir la sensation des lèvres douces et tièdes du roux contre les siennes. Ça avait été vraiment agréable, quoique bref. Peut-être était-ce du à son trop long célibat qu'il s'intéresse à un autre homme, et plus jeune que lui de surcroît !

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le panneau devant lui et dut freiner à la dernière seconde. Sasuke fut projeté en avant.

-Fais attention tu veux ! Grogna son petit frère en se rasseyant correctement. Je suis sûr qu'il embrasse bien, mais c'est pas une raison de nous faire avoir un accident pour autant !

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère qui eut un rictus moqueur.

-Pitié 'Tachi, je connais cette réaction là ! C'est pas la fin du monde, que je sache !

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

-Parce que j'ai embrassé Naruto, crétin ! Répliqua le plus jeune.

Le silence se fit dans le véhicule.

-Attends… commença Itachi. T'as embrassé Naruto ?

-Et toi, t'as embrassé Gaara. On est quittes, trancha Sasuke. Bon, on y va ?

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls sur la route, ou ils se seraient fait hués par les autres conducteurs. Itachi appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils reprirent la route.

-Pourquoi t'as embrassé Naruto ? Finit-il par demander, n'en pouvant plus.

-Il allait me frapper, se défendit Sasuke. J'ai pas fait ça par plaisir, crois moi ! C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour qu'il me lâche.

-Et… ça a marché ?

-Ouais. Il a reculé immédiatement et, ce qui est un bonus, sa copine l'a largué quand elle l'a appris !

-Sasuke, le rabroua son frère. Tu ne devrais pas être content de ce genre de chose.

-Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. En plus, la fille en question, je la connaissais, et c'était une cruche ! Ajouta Sasuke. Je vois vraiment pas ce que Naruto lui trouvait, sérieusement !

-De toute façon, conclut Itachi, ce qu'il lui trouve ou pas, ça ne te regarde pas.

Sasuke soupira de mépris et se tourna de l'autre côté. Itachi sourit.

-En fait, tu ne déteste pas Naruto tant que ça, si ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Rugit immédiatement Sasuke. Je le hais !

-Sasuke, se moqua Itachi. Ce que tu dis ne concorde pas avec ce que tu fais, c'est bien ça le problème chez toi. Tu dis quelque chose, et tu fais le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Que tu as porté sa veste toute la semaine, répondit simplement Itachi.

Sasuke tiqua. Oui, c'était vrai. Mais uniquement parce qu'elle était plus chaude que les siennes !

-N'importe quoi… marmonna t-il en regardant ses pieds.

Il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour le blond. Oui, rien que du mépris. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'ils étaient si différents ? Lui solitaire et intelligent et Naruto, constamment entouré d'ami et retentissant de bonheur quel que soit l'heure de la journée.


End file.
